


Wicked Games

by korrasamiari



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Bisexual Character, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Kind of Roleplay, Knifeplay, Lapdance, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, everyone is just horny tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korrasamiari/pseuds/korrasamiari
Summary: Korra and Asami’s relationship continues to bloom even further than it already has in the best way possible, leading to some very adventurous and important moments in their relationship.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 32
Kudos: 262





	1. maybe jealousy can be a good thing

**Author's Note:**

> hiii so this is my first time writing smut and honestly i just wrote it because i was horny and needed a break. i love one chapter smut stories so i wanted to try it myself. i really liked how it turned out and i hope whoever gets to read enjoys this (: might not be amazing lol but im trying to better myself when it comes to writing in general.   
> happy 2021! <3

"How do I look?"

Korra looked up from the mindless scrolling on her phone once she was being addressed by her girlfriend, and when she did her jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

Asami's dress was silk, just as black as the hair on her head, and cut off above her knees. It was tight and hugged her body so _fucking_ perfectly. The spaghetti straps showed off her lean, minimally toned arms, her breasts sat perfectly within the v-shaped plunge that showed _a lot_ of cleavage, her hips looked even curvier than they did in that skirt she loved to wear for work.

The black open-toed stilettos with red bottoms made her legs look even longer, and Korra just wanted to touch everywhere. She wore the gold necklace Korra had given her for her birthday, and some delicate gold bracelets too.

The best part though; the huge slit on her right leg. It showed off so much of Asami's thigh that Korra nearly melted, and as gorgeous as her girl looked with the dress on, she just wanted to slide her hand up that exposed thigh agonizingly slow as she kissed all over the creamy skin, wanted to be sliding up that dress, wanted to make the woman squirm underneath her, wanted her to beg that Korra went faster, wanted to hear her begging for Korra to fu-

"Korra?"

The sound of her name made her snap from her thoughts, thoughts that would just end up driving her crazy.

She swallowed, quickly recovering from her stare to flash a grin, "Asami, baby, you look so fucking beautiful." She stood from the couch, heading over to her girlfriend.

"Really?"

"Yeah baby, god you're gorgeous." Korra placed a chaste kiss on the painted red lips of her girlfriend, turning her around so Asami was facing the wall mirror placed just at the bottom of the stairs. She wrapped her arms around Asami's waist, hugging her tightly from behind, "Look at yourself, fuck."

Asami giggled and shook her head as they met eyes through the mirror, "You're such a flatterer."

"What can I say?" Korra held her left arm around Asami's waist still, but used her right arm to move some hair to one shoulder. She had to lean up quite a bit to place a kiss on Asami's favorite spot, just below her her jaw. "I have a beautiful, sexy, gorgeous girlfriend that has me wrapped around her fingers."

And that statement was very much true, for the past three years that she's been lucky enough to have Asami officially hers, Korra has been utterly in love and wrapped around Asami's fingers.

Asami smiled and blushed, that rosy tint still noticeable even under the small amount of makeup she wore. Korra loved when she got bashful like that. Asami was always a confident woman, but compliments from Korra made her so shy and nervous, that she would blush and smile in a way that just clenched at Korra's heart.

"You look just as beautiful, and sexy as always," She inspected Korra's outfit once again. Since she'd gotten ready faster, Asami had been able to see her first. Asami turned around in Korra's arms taking a once-over Korra, and the confidence she felt just a few seconds ago faltered. Her girlfriend staring at her made Korra nervous.

Korra went simple, a white loose fitting t-shirt under her black blazer along with black jeans, her oxford shoes matching with the rest of her outfit as they were black too. The outfit was finished off with layered delicate golden chains and rings all over her fingers, and a watch on her left wrist. She actually liked accessories more than she actually liked dressing up, which was the opposite with Asami; who kept her jewelry graceful.

"I love when you wear these many rings," Asami took one of Korra's hands and lifted it to her lips, kissing her middle knuckle and never breaking eye contact. It made Korra smile so big her cheeks were going to hurt, “Come on, we have to stop staring at each other like dumbasses, Ginger's going to be mad if we're more late than we already are.”

"Orrrr...we could skip this party and I could," Korra trailed up her fingers up the exposed thigh tentatively, "make you feel amazing even with the dress still on."

Asami took hold of Korra's wrist, playfully rolling her eyes, "Nope, we already promised. Come on." Asami stepped away and grabbed the keys by the entrance, and as they headed to the elevator, Korra swore Asami was swaying her hips more than necessary just to tease her.

 _God, the way ass looks right now in that tight fucking dress, I could take her right in this elevator._ Korra thought but decided against it, looking at the camera in the corner of the elevator's ceiling. Instead she grabbed her lover's hand and intertwined their fingers.

They walked towards the parking garage, where Asami didn't keep just one car, but two extravagant sports cars along with her motorcycle. Korra wasn't one to care much about cars, but she knew Asami loved them. Asami put in the lock combination, and the garage door opened. The complex they lived in wasn't a stranger to the rich people who lived there keeping multiple vehicles in their assigned garages, so it wasn't strange that Asami kept three in hers.

"Which one do you want to take, babe?" Asami asked walking over to the wall where the keys were hanging above a fake plant.

"Whichever, 'Sami."

"Guess we're going red.” Asami turned once she had the keys in hand.

These cars -one a shiny red and another matte black- in particular were ones she'd helped a car company design, and was a big part of building it when it came to manufacturing the pieces and building the prototype along with the engineers in said company.

Not only was Asami a the CEO of her own company (which mainly focused on manufacturing pieces like engines, and whatnot for cars, airplanes, yachts, etc.) she personally helped to actually build said vehicles, being a mechanical engineer.

Asami unlocked it and once they both got inside and put their seatbelts on, Asami pressed the button that made the car turn on with a roar. She backed up and left towards to the exit.

When Korra met her five years ago, Asami had just been thrown into the high position of being CEO right after graduating university. Due to her father's illegal manufacturing of weapons that were sold to terrorists all over the world, he had gotten arrested and Future Industries fell on her lap out of nowhere.

Asami wanted to expand her newfound company and get it back up from how badly her father ruined its image, so she started with a lot of charity work, not just to make the company look good, but because it was something she begged her father to indulge in ever since she was a teenager, but he'd always say those things were unnecessary and not what made a company like his great.

Korra had heard of Asami before they'd met, everyone in the world who had a phone heard of her. The 23 year old CEO who was helping and taking the world at such a young age, with so much charity work, so much investing in small companies even if they weren't necessarily just car ones. She was one of the youngest billionaires in the world.

But Korra hadn't expected to see her at the bar of the hotel where her team had been staying 5 years ago, she didn't even recognize her. She knew of Asami Sato, but never cared enough to look up her up. It was so random, and Korra was more than tipsy when she came to the bar about to get another round of drinks for some of her team and saw the most beautiful side profile. A woman sitting with perfect posture next to where she was standing.

~~~~~

_"Holy fuck." It slipped out of Korra's mouth, she hadn't even intended to say anything, but her mouth hadn't even let her brain think._

_The woman turned her head towards Korra and furrowed her eyebrows. Korra damn near_ died _when she got a good look at the woman. Her green bedroom eyes lidded by long eyelashes were so captivating that Korra could look at them for hours, her perfectly shaped lips, not too full but definitely not thin, were painted a crimson red, and those high cheekbones that gave the woman an incredible look. She actually looked kind of intimidating, like the type of person that was so beautiful that it was scary. But, the confusion in her face made her look soft._

_"Excuse me?" The woman spoke, and it wasn't rude at all, she seemed kind of nervous under Korra's stare._

_Korra shook her head, realizing how dumb she must look, "Oh my...I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare. I'm actually a little buzzed, or well, uh...maybe now I'm realizing I'm more than tipsy, because woah... sober me wouldn't have said anything, but I uh, didn't have time to think and right now I'm doing a lot of talking, it's stupid, I'm stupid, you're just beautiful and um,”_

Fuck _, Korra thought, for all she knew this was a straight woman who would most likely have some obnoxiously handsome boyfriend and she just called her beautiful. This woman probably felt so uncomfortable, Korra should turn around and bury herself in tons and tons of drinks._

_Out of nowhere the woman smiled, and her cheeks got pink, "Thank you, I've actually had kind of a rough day and that made me surprisingly happy."_

_"Having a stranger say 'holy fuck' because you have left them completely speechless by how good looking you are made you happy?" Korra smoothly sat on the high chair next to woman, completely forgetting she was supposed to get drinks for her friends._

_"Yup, especially when said stranger is so damn hot they've made me nervous like a 13 year old schoolgirl looking at their crush." Korra was more than relieved, this woman was definitely not straight then._

_"What can I get you?" The bartender came up to them with a towel over his shoulder._

_Korra looked at Asami's empty glass, "Two of whatever she's having, but open it up in a tab for me."_

_"Okay, coming right up." The man said happily turning around._

_"I'm Korra, by the way," Korra extended her right hand._

_The black haired woman firmly shook the hand, as if she had experience doing it, "Asami."_

_That whole night, Korra did not recognize who Asami was, as the drinks kept coming they talked and talked. They talked about Asami's rough day, how she had a meeting for work that didn't go well at all, how only a year ago her father's company was given to her so she was constantly on a plane having meetings to get investors and make deals. She didn't give Korra the name of the company, but Korra didn't really think much about it._

_They talked about how Korra was a newcomer at her professional soccer team, she played for the U.S. and was currently in Belgium for a semifinal. Asami explained she was here for the meeting. Korra learned that Asami lived in Los Angeles, which was way too perfect since Korra lived there too._

_Korra completely forgot to ask for a last name, conversations coming so fluidly that she didn't think to bring it up, all she knew this woman was captivating by the way she expressed herself, the way she was too easy to talk to as if they knew each other for years, and Asami was truly one of the most gorgeous people out there._

_They'd spent hours at the bar, even after Korra's friends passed by her to say they were leaving, she decided to stay. They teased her a little, clearly drunk while making suggestive remarks and actions at the pair._

_At last call, Asami gave a very bold suggestion, "We don't have to end the night here, maybe you'd like to come up to my room?"_

_Korra immediately got nervous, but she swallowed dryly before answering, "I'd love that."_

~~~~~

"Korra?"

"Hm?" Korra looked up at her girlfriend.

"You okay? Kind of lost you there for a few minutes," Asami questioned and raised an eyebrow, quickly focusing back on the road. They weren't that far away from the bar Ginger had rented for her birthday.

Korra grinned and shook her head, "Thinking about when we first met. I'm just, so fucking lucky to have you and it's crazy that...that night I didn't even want to go out and my friends had basically pressured me. I've already told you this, but if they hadn't, I wouldn't have met you. I wouldn't have met my soulmate. My everything. Fuck, it's already been three years since we're official and I still can't believe how in love with you I am." Korra reached over with her left hand to place a hand on Asami's thigh, playing with the silk of her dress.

"Geez, Korra, are you trying to make me cry? You know I cry over everything." Asami chuckled.

Korra bit her lip, suppressing a smile, "I'm serious, Asami. I love you."

Asami stayed quiet as she got in her parking spot, lucky to have found so fast especially on a Friday. "I love you more, Korra. You have no idea how insanely happy you make me, and I don't know where I would be without you. I'm so glad you were there at that hotel, I'm glad I got to meet you, I'm glad I get to have you for the rest of my life."

"Rest of your life, huh?" Korra smiled, but Asami turned her body more to Korra and then swung a leg to Korra's. Asami straddled Korra's lap and cupped her jaw with both hands.

"Rest of my life." She said with finality, leaning forward to meet her lips with Korra's.

And no matter how many times she does this, Korra can't get over how Asami's lips move against hers. How perfect they felt, how soft they were, how skilled she was. Korra's mouth opened up just a bit, giving more access to Asami's wandering tongue and when hers met Asami's she let out a small groan. Her hands, which had been resting on Asami's thighs, moved up to Asami's waist to not only enjoy the silk of her dress, but the curviness of her girlfriend. She moved them up and down as she kept basking in the way the lips she knew so well moved. Asami began a slow grind against Korra's lap, making her dress ride up. Korra took a chance to give a hard squeeze to Asami's ass, causing a small moan.

She let out a small groan herself when one of Asami's soft hands moved to the back of her head grasping tightly at her shoulder length hair. She let out an even louder groan when Asami all of a sudden caught her bottom lip between her teeth and then released it.

"Mmmfuck," Korra went back in to catch Asami's lips but her girlfriend simply turned her head away and pressed the button to turn off the car. She grabbed the keys, put them in her purse, and opened Korra's door. "W-What are you doing?"

Asami chuckled, "We have a party to get to, hurry up." Asami stretched out one long leg and got out of the car, and sadly, off Korra's lap.

Korra's hands grasped tightly at her own knees out of frustration as she watched Asami walk a little bit away from the car and then wait for Korra on the sidewalk.

She let out a sigh and walked out the car, closing the door. Once she got close to Asami she took her hand and locked their fingers together.

Ginger had rented out a bar downtown for her birthday, and knowing Ginger, Korra already knew her red-haired friend was going have the most stupidly excessive party. When they reached the bar with a blue neon sign, " _Benders_ " Korra could already hear the thump of loud music. Once the bouncer checked their ID's and Asami showed the invitation on her phone, they got inside.

The scene was insane, how Ginger managed to get so many people there was crazy. Korra doubted she actually knew all them. Lights flashed way too fast, going from light to dark light to dark over and over. It gave the club a very trippy effect which Korra thought might be super dizzying once intoxicated. There was a huge crowd dancing right in the middle, outside the dance floor people were walking around with cocktail glasses in their hands. A lot of them clearly drunk. The music played so loudly, that Korra didn't notice Asami had said something until she was softly nudged on her abdomen.

"Sorry?" Korra furrowed her brows.

Asami leaned down to shout above the music in her ear, "I see Ginger back there," She pointed to the back of the room, to an area that was dimly lit and Korra spotted the dyed red hair.

She began walking, Asami trailing behind her as she pushed through a groups of people that were huddled up. Finally, they reached Ginger.

The area they were in had a few booths against the wall, it was pretty dark, with only the flashing lights from the dance floor giving it light and yellow steady lights from a bar to the wall.

"Korra! Asami!" Ginger had immediately spotted them and ran over to them. She hugged them both at the same time, "I'm so glad you guys could make it!"

She first placed a kiss on Asami's cheek and then on Korra's, and that's when they both noticed the woman was more than drunk.

"Hi Ginger! Sorry we're a little late." Asami said apologetically, the music was still loud back there, but not too loud that they had to shout.

"It's okay! I can see that you were busy," Ginger giggled and swiped below Korra's lip with her thumb, where there had been a small amount of red lipstick. Korra immediately blushed, but Asami just laughed. She let go of Korra's hands much to her dismay, and walked towards a group full of familiar faces.

Most of them were Korra's teammates, but there was also Asami's friend group, who Korra knew were her friends from college since she'd met them a little bit after Korra met Asami. Korra and Asami were lucky that both their friend groups had gotten along so well. From Korra's side it was just Ginger and Jargala, the rest of her team she wasn't as close with but still considered them friends. From Asami's side it was Bolin, Opal, and Mako.

"Asami!" Opal came up to hug Asami, "You look incredible! Korra, you too. But you're always looking hot."

 _So everyone is just extremely drunk, huh?_ Korra thought.

"Thank you, Opal." Korra wrapped an arm around Opal's neck when she came up to hug her.

After they said hi to everyone, Asami and Korra walked up to bar. Asami couldn't get that drunk or tipsy, since she was driving and Korra didn't like getting drunk that often so they'd both keep it just two or three drinks.

"You want a martini, 'Sami?" Korra asked and got a nod as a response.

Once the bartender came up Korra gave her order, a martini and a gin and tonic. She left to go make the drinks. Korra rested her elbows on the bar to wait for the drinks and Asami wrapped an arm around Korra's waist, and her hand began playing mindlessly with Korra's belt loop.

"Hey, green eyes, let me buy you a drink. What will you have?"

Korra scowled in annoyance at the strange voice and turned her head to see a man about Asami's height, a very bad grown out beard, one of those annoying fuckboy type of handsome faces (but all Korra saw was ugly guy with way too much confidence) and a polo way too tight for him with a few buttons undone, standing way too close Asami's behind.

"No, thanks." Asami said simply and turned back around to face the bar, she let go of Korra's waist, but got closer to her side until their hips touched.

"Oh, come on. One drink isn't going to hurt." He was clearly intoxicated and way out of line, because suddenly his hand was on Asami's ass and squeezed deliberately, causing Asami to yelp and scoot away, she was clearly shocked. Korra didn't expect him to just do that and Asami didn't either.

"Okay, fuck no. Please, fuck off, right now." Korra turned around and roughly shoved his hand away causing him to stumble.

"What? You want a drink too? I can go for both of you, same time."

Korra got more than annoyed, she got angry. It wasn't necessarily just out of jealousy anymore, but he was being disrespectful and straight up disgusting, she just wanted to get a drink not deal with some guy trying to get up Asami's dress with his gross hands.

"Look, I'm just fucking trying to get a drink for my _girlfriend_ ," Korra stepped up to him, standing up straight. The word girlfriend just seemed to incite the guy, "And don't even think about suggesting a threesome, I swear to God I'll hit you right here, right now, so hard you won't even remember this whole night. Go away, if you know what's best for you get the fuck out of here."

"You're the one suggesting it, come on, blue eyes, you're looking good too," He smirked, "Even for a dyk-"

Korra cut him off with a punch to his jaw and she heard Asami gasp and few people backed away, before she could get another hit to the man on the floor the bartender from before grabbed her.

"Hey! Stop! We'll get security, I saw the whole thing. I wasn't sure how it was going to play out, but we'll get him out. I need you to calm down, though. Or you'll get kicked out too." The bartender had Korra's arms behind her back, and instead of fighting her and going for the guy, she calmed down. Korra got the hit that she wanted, the man was passed out so there was no need to continue hitting him.

She breathed in and out and nodded, watching as the guy was dragged out to a room, most probably to get woken up and then kicked out.

The bartender let go of her, and the few onlookers turned away, either too drunk to care or just didn't want to get caught by Korra looking at them.

Korra walked over to a bar, where Asami was standing with her mouth parted.

"You okay?" Korra asked, trying to just forget what happened and took the drinks that were meant for them off the bar and handing Asami's to her.

"Baby...are _you_ okay?" Asami asked, putting down her drink after a sip to grab the hand Korra used to hit the man.

The knuckles were a little red, and Asami swiped her thumb over them.

"Yeah, sorry. I just got so mad when he grabbed your ass, who the fuck does he think he is? I know I have a gorgeous girlfriend, and it's annoying when people come up to you. I try not to get jealous, but fuck. But, that's beside the point, he was just disgusting," Korra said, irritation clear in her voice still.

"I know..." Asami trailed off and then smiled.

"What?"

Asami shook her head smiling still, "Nothing."

"Tell me."

"I think it's hot when you get all jealous and protective. I can always defend myself and whatnot, but when you punched him. Fuck, I've never even seen you like that," She reached Korra's arm, trailing slowly from her wrists and heading towards her bicep. All Korra could do was watch the wandering hand. "So angry, so jealous, so protective, so _strong_." She gave Korra's bicep a small squeeze.

"I-I don't like you seeing me like that," Korra admitted staring up at Asami's eyes. "Usually when I get jealous it takes everything in me not to react. Not to hit whoever's being too touchy or flirty with you. Whenever we go to those fucking banquets and all those middle aged men think it's okay to touch your lower back when you wear those backless dresses. Whenever we're at a bar and someone gets too close you while we're dancing."

"Really?" Korra nodded at Asami's question. "You never show it, usually you just bring me close at those banquets. Kiss my cheek, grab my waist a little more. And at bars, you usually just turn me around when we're dancing and grind so hard it's like we're fucking with clothes on just to show other drunk people I'm yours. I like when you do that, but seeing you punch him was... _wow_."

Korra chuckled, her mood changing to a much happier one as she continued drinking. "It's not like I can punch every middle aged man and every man and woman at bars that hit on you."

"Ahhh...a girl can dream," Asami said jokingly, getting a small laugh out of Korra, "But just note this; Jealous you?" Asami reached to Korra's hair, tucking it behind her ear so she could lean down and whisper, "She could fuck me all day, any way, into the mattress just to remind me I belong to her."

With that she took a sip out of her martini straw, winked and began walking back to their group, leaving Korra stunned. She moved her hips more than necessary, Korra knew it. And it drove her fucking crazy. She downed her drink, and after getting her second one, walked over to her friends.

"Korra! We're stealing your girl!" Jargala shouted and without letting Asami protest, she was being dragged to the dance floor with Ginger and Jargala.

She sat down on a booth next to Mako, who was smiling big while talking to Bolin and Opal. She stole a glance at Asami before deciding to engage on the conversation. She was grinding in between Jargala and Ginger. Ginger was behind her, grinding into Asami's backside while her front was against Jargala's.

Korra wasn't a jealous person, and ever since Jargala and Ginger met Asami, they were super friendly and it was all just entirely platonic. She knew that, so she wasn't jealous. Even when Asami's arms were wrapped around Jargala's neck. She wasn't jealous even when Ginger had a sturdy grip on her girlfriend's hips.

"Yeah and we're thinking about just moving to the suburbs, after all." She heard Bolin say which snapped her out of looking at Asami.

"The suburbs? Huh? I thought you loved the city?" Korra questioned.

"We do! We do! But, since we're trying for a baby we want them to grow up you know, with good schools, good neighborhoods, big communities! All of that." Bolin smiled dopily while responding.

"You're trying for a baby?!" Korra gasped, "That is so great!"

"Yeah, yeah! Thanks." Bolin said happily.

Opal took a sip of her drink, "Just means a lot of unprotected sex for me which is...mmm so great,” Opal said as she leaned closer to Bolin.

"Oh my god." Korra rolled her eyes teasingly.

"Ew! Stop! I don't actually want to imagine my little brother doing that. All I want is to spoil my nephew when he comes around. I don't want to know how you make him,” Mako was actually being lively, which was something Korra barely saw, he's always been so serious, so he's clearly drunk.

"Or niece!" Opal cut in.

Bolin nodded, "Most likely boy, but yes nephew or niece."

"Ugh! It's going to be a girl. I just know it." Opal argued back.

Bolin shook his head, "My genes are very male-dominant."

"Huh? Come on!" Opal rolled her eyes and the three of them started a conversation of which it was going to be, even though the baby wasn't even conceived. Korra just laughed as they argued. In reality, she knew that whatever it was, it was going to get spoiled by everyone on the table and Asami.

As soon as she thought of Asami, she looked back to the dance floor.

The three women changed positions. Now, Asami's backside was against Jargala's hips and she was holding on tightly to Ginger's hips as she danced against Asami.

Korra was trying so hard not be jealous, but she had a feeling Asami was doing it on purpose. To get her riled up like before, just because she found it hot. She wouldn't give her that, she wouldn't let her win. She took a sip of her drink and nearly choked when Asami moved Ginger's hair to place a soft kiss on her neck.

Okay so maybe she was jealous.

She was the only that could feel Asami's lips like that, the only one that Asami could dance like that with. She knew Asami won, she got Korra jealous. Maybe she _should_ fuck her into the mattress to remind her who she belongs to, just like Asami suggested.

She was about to stand up, but then Asami's eyes met hers, and even from 20 feet away, she recognized that look in her eyes. Asami gave another kiss to Ginger's neck, who threw her head back just a tiny bit. But she kept her eyes on Korra.

She _is_ doing it on purpose.

Korra watched as Asami moved away from Ginger's neck. The song came to an end and the three women walked over to the booth.

"Damn Korra! Your girlfriend's amazing! A great dancer, maybe nearly as good as Ginger. Going to have to steal her more often." Jargala joked, but all Korra could do was nod and give a weak smile.

She _knew_ her girlfriend was amazing. She _knew_ how good she danced.

"Enjoy the show?" Korra hadn't even realized Asami sat down next to her.

"Yup." Korra said and smiled, trying to make it look as happy and genuine as possible. She wasn't going to give Asami the satisfaction.

There was lively conversation for about 30 minutes, one that Korra could barely focus on and barely engage in. Asami's hand has trailing up and down her thigh, dangerously close to her center. She was on her second drink only, so she wasn't touchy drunk. She was just needy.

"Do you guys want to go upstairs? There's a room to play pool and it's a little more quiet." Mako suggested, he only seemed moderately tipsy now.

"Me and Jargala are gonna stay, but you guys can go!" Ginger said, turning around to kiss Jargala. Jargala's eyes widened, but then accepted the kiss and closed her eyes.

Asami laughed and then got out of the booth, they all followed Mako up the stairs that were next to the bar.

Once they reached the spacious room, Korra saw another group of people. But other than those other four playing, the room was empty. It was dark, but an overhead bulb gave the room a dim amount of lighting. There was a wall that was just ceiling to floor windows, that when looking through, you could see the main part of the club. The music was nearly quiet up there, which gave the area a more comforting vibe.

Korra sat on a wooden stool, taking off her blazer and placed it on the table next to her. She waited for a game to end so she could hop in.

Mako and Bolin played together, some some man and woman in another table, and on the final table two men played. Opal and Asami talked, giggling. Korra wondered what they talked about, but then the woman in the middle table cheered as she won.

"Can I go next?" Asami asked, which was surprising to Korra. She never played pool.

The woman turned around and her eyes widened a little when she saw Asami.

_Are you kidding me?_

Honestly, if Korra wasn't already pissed at Asami for trying to get her jealous, she might have found the woman attractive, and would even joke about it with Asami. She was about Korra's height, with even a similar built, except she was more lean. Olive skin, thick eyebrows, a mole just below her right eye.

"Yeah, of course," The woman handed Asami a cue stick, "I'm Kuvira."

"And I'm Asami." Asami said sweetly, too sweetly.

Korra crossed her arms watching the interaction.

"You wanna break?" Kuvira asked as she organized the billiards.

"Actually, I'm a little new," Asami said biting her lip, “I don't want to mess it up, you think you can help me get in position?"

 _Kuvira_ cleared her throat before speaking and walking to the correct side. "Yeah of course. Come here." Asami walked over, standing at the side of the table that gave Korra the opportunity to look at her face to face.

"Okay, so I just lean, right?"

"Yeah, just a little lower." Kuvira reached over to fix the cue stick on Asami's left hand, telling her how to hold it properly. "Make sure you don't let it slip, you want the cue stick to be sturdy,” She leaned down way too close than needed. Keeping one hand on Asami's back and the other pointing to where she needed to hit.

Asami moved slightly backwards, and when she did she locked eyes with Korra.

Korra was more than jealous. She was pissed, all she wanted was to fuck Asami. Wanted to remind her who she belonged to. Not make love all sweet like she usually does, not shower her with kisses to make Asami shiver, not go slow and ask if she's okay after she came. She wanted to _fuck_ her, so bad that all Asami could do was beg for more, so bad all Asami would be able to do was moan her name, so bad she couldn't walk the next day.

She's been rough before at Asami's request, they'd done a lot of new things together and simply great ones. But she's never fucked Asami out of sheer jealousy, she's never fucked her so hard that all Asami could say was that she was Korra's and no one could make her feel like she could.

Once Asami broke the rack, Korra hopped off her stool and walked out of the room. No one questioned her, all too invested in their games. She walked towards the bathroom she had seen when walking up here. Korra only hoped Asami would follow.

She pushed the door open and looked at herself in the mirror. God, she was pissed. Asami wanted her to get like this, and she let her win. The door swung open and she knew who it was. She wasn't going to let off Asami easy.

Korra turned and saw her. Asami, looking at her without breaking eye contact, smirked.

She fucking _smirked_.

Korra walked up to her and put a hand around her girlfriend's throat, not adding any pressure at all. She locked the door, never letting her hand off Asami's throat.

"You think this is funny?" Korra asked not really expecting an answer when she pushed Asami against the wall, hitting it with a thump. She added a little bit of pressure to her throat and leaned forward catching Asami's lips in an angry, hungry, fast kiss. Once their tongues met, Asami let out small whine. Korra disconnected their lips immediately, "You're enjoying this aren't you? Enjoying me being all rough with you...you got me pissed off on purpose, didn't you? To get me to fuck you how you need to be fucked."

"Maybe." Asami said defiantly.

Korra let go of her throat, and pulled Asami off the wall and to the sink with her hands tight on her hips. She bent her over and her hips stuttered forward, connecting her pelvis to Asami’s ass. Korra saw Asami's knuckles whiten as she grabbed tightly onto the edge of the sink. She leaned forward so that her breasts landed against Asami's back.

"You're a slut. That's what you are. But, you're _my_ slut. You got that?" Korra whispered into Asami's ear, and Asami just nodded her head, backing up her ass to get more pressure. Korra's grip on her girlfriend's hips tightened to keep her still. She stood up straight and spread Asami's legs with her knee. One hand stayed on her hip while the other reached the end of Asami's dress, yanking it up.

Earlier, she would have done anything to go slow when sliding up Asami's dress, now she just needed fast.

"Wearing this dress was the first sign. I knew you wanted to be fucked tonight," She teased Asami's folds through her seamless red panties, and _fuck_ , she was so fucking wet it drove Korra insane. She made a teasing up and down motion, going near Asami's clit, but not quite there. "You're so wet. My slut loves to get treated like this."

"Mmm...Korra," Asami whined as Korra finally touched her clit, but only in small, intricate circles. But Korra knew, she was so sensitive that only a few harsher strokes would make her come. She let out small moans, obviously filled with desire to get fucked already.

Korra moved the panties to one side, and although she couldn't see it, just imagining how good and swollen Asami's lower lips must look made her wet. She felt so good on Korra's fingers, so _right_. She continued circling Asami's clit, only that this time she added more pressure.

"Please." Asami looked up for the first time since she was bent over the sink and looked at Korra through the mirror.

Her eyes were lidded and so full of lust, her mouth was parted after she had let out the plead, and all Korra wanted was to see her come. Wanted to feel her tight pussy shivering and spasming around her fingers.

But she couldn't.

Asami had fucked with her all night, all she deserved was to get pushed to the edge, just to get pulled back. Asami wouldn’t get what she want, at least not until she earned it.

She pulled back from her girlfriend's clit.

" _Nononono_ ," Asami hit the edge of the sink with her palm. "Please, please, please, baby."

But Korra pulled her dress down back to her knees.

"Get up."

Asami stood in defeat, and Korra could tell she was frustrated. But she wasn't going to let her win again so easily.

"Can we go home?" Asami asked sweetly, and although Korra was still angry, she wanted to go home too.

"Let's go," Korra unlocked the door.

They walked back to the pool room and Korra happily noticed Kuvira wasn't there, after she grabbed her blazer, they said goodbye to everyone. Asami was clearly still a bit dazed and Korra just wanted to get home, and after a few whines of protests asking them not to leave the group upstairs finally let them go.

They got downstairs and said goodbye to Ginger and Jargala, and finally they left the club and went to Asami's car.

~~~~~

The car ride back home was quiet, just the music and the roar of the engine in the air. Once they got to their assigned parking garage, Korra got out, waiting for Asami outside the garage. She could tell Asami was desperate, her walking was a little shaky. Korra offered her hand and Asami locked their fingers together. She was still mad, just not as much. She was desperate now, and wanted to fuck Asami already, wanted to see her come while she screamed her name.

They walked up to their apartment building and Korra pressed on the elevator button. She tapped her foot waiting for the elevator to arrive. Finally it dinged and the doors opened.

They both walked inside quietly, and Asami put the key that let them press the button for their apartment. Only someone with the key could go directly to the penthouse apartment. Asami stood next to Korra once she was done and immediately tension filled the air, they both felt it.

Korra glanced at the camera and then at Asami, who refused to look at Korra. They had about 30 floors to go.

"Fuck it."

She turned around and pushed Asami against the back wall, kissing her roughly. Her hands cupped Asami's jaw, and Asami's hands went to Korra's ass, where she squeezed harshly. Korra bit down on Asami's lower lip. She continued the kissing though, forcing Asami's lips open with her tongue, making sure she could swallow the small moans Asami was letting out. They switched hand positions just then, Asami wrapping her arms around Korra's neck and her hands cupping Asami's ass mercilessly.

Asami disconnected their lips and threw her head back, giving Korra an invitation to her neck. Korra gladly took it, taking a long swipe from the base of her throat to the side, Asami shuddered when Korra sucked, most definitely leaving a mark. Asami moaned, and her knees buckled. She almost fell but Korra perfectly put a leg in between hers. Which was good for Asami, because now Korra's thigh was right at Asami's center. She began a slow grind.

"Stop," Korra hissed, "You don't get to fuck yourself against my thigh."

Asami breathed against her lips and was about to go in for kiss.

The elevator dinged and Korra moved away from Asami. Whoever was in security has just gotten a show, but she honestly didn't care.

They got inside and Korra knew Asami expected to fuck her against the wall of their entrance, and she thought about it, but ultimately decided against it.

"Go to the couch and get on your knees," Korra ordered, hanging up her blazer, as Asami took off her shoes. Korra did the same as Asami nodded and walked out of sight.

Korra took a deep breath, she wasn't even mad anymore. But the idea of Asami being so turned by this type of behavior from her drove her crazy. She let out the breath and walked to the living room, finding Asami kneeling so beautifully on the floor. Her ass to her calves, in the perfect submissive pose. Her posture just perfect.

She grabbed the collar of her t-shirt, and pulled it off. Which only left her in her lace cream colored bra. Korra heard Asami's breath hitch. She grinned and walked over to Asami.

Korra took her chin in between her index and thumb, and couldn't resist a small, short kiss.

"Safe words?"

Asami looked right into her eyes, "Yellow to slow down. Red to stop."

"Good. I want you to use them if I say anything out of line or do anything you don't like. Understand?" Korra let go of Asami's chin.

"Yes."

Korra hummed, and circled around Asami. Bending down, she began zipping down Asami's dress, agonizingly slow. She knew Asami hadn't worn a bra, but she still was surprised by the sight of her bare back and stifled a gasp. Asami leaned up to help Korra get her out of the dress, then she sat back down like before. Korra got up a little, and moved her hands from Asami's back, to her shoulders, and to her perfectly sat breasts. She palmed them and then swiped her thumbs over the pink nipples, causing a whimper from Asami's throat.

"I bet you want to come right now, huh?" Korra questioned, expecting an answer this time as she circled around again so that she could see Asami's face.

"Y-yes. Please."

Korra slapped her _hard_ across the face, and Asami's head swung to the side, "Too bad. Bad girls don't get to come. Not until they've earned it."

Asami still hadn't looked at Korra, and for a second she worried she might have taken it too far, that Asami would call this off, but those thoughts vanished when Asami looked at her and smiled. Not a big smile, just a smile to show Korra she had enjoyed that. A smile filled with hunger. Korra had spanked Asami before, but she'd never slapped her, and she was hoping Asami was okay with it. Asami showed no signs of stopping or that she didn't like it, for that she was grateful.

Korra unbuttoned her jeans, bending down when they reached her ankles to take them off. "You have fucked with me all fucking night. Putting on that dress. Teasing me in the car. Dancing with Jargala and Ginger like that, letting Kuvira feel up on you. Just to get me mad," She reached behind her own back and unhooked her bra. Her breasts fell free, and she could tell Asami wanted to touch, but knew better than that.

"You're going to make me come, and then after I'll consider fucking you until you break."

She took off her panties and let them pile up where all their clothes were. Then, she sat down on the couch and spread her legs.

"Eat."

Asami didn't have to be told twice apparently, and Korra appreciated that she didn't hesitate or tease. She made a long lick from the bottom of her entrance all the way up to her clit, gathering up all the wetness that was spilling out of Korra. When she reached Korra's clit, she flattened her tongue and let it sit there. She hummed, and Korra groaned.

She reached down to Asami's hair, grasping it tightly as she began grinding on Asami's tongue. Korra locked eyes with Asami, and the sight damn near killed her. Asami on her knees, her tongue being used for Korra's pleasure, those lidded eyes, the red flush on her neck.

"Mmm...good girl," Korra whimpered, "Letting me use your _ahhh_..." She cut off her own sentence with a loud moan when she felt one of Asami's fingers enter her. Asami started sucking on her clit, humming so that the vibrations reached Korra's core.

She thrusted in and out, at a very slow pace. She added another finger and Korra threw her head back against the headrest, her mouth open as she let out multiple moans. Asami continued her in and out motion, going faster this time. Harder. She wanted Korra to come just as bad as Korra needed it. Korra let one leg fall over Asami's shoulder, holding her closer.

She felt her stomach and core bubble up, and her center was gushing out wetness into Asami's hands.

Without hesitation, Asami curled her fingers. Korra shut her eyes tightly, basking in the feeling of Asami's fingertips against her swollen, ridged, front wall.

"Right there, Asami. Right fucking there," She let out a guttural moan.

With a few more sucks and thrusts against her front wall, Korra came. She came hard. She let go of Asami's hair to grab her own breasts. Her legs shook, and so much wetness spilled out her that Asami couldn't catch all of it in her hands. She coated her own thighs with her come, and breathed in and out harshly. Once she started coming to she gazed at Asami. She looked so proud of herself, she knew she did good. That she'd get fucked into the mattress just like she wanted. Asami retreated her fingers slowly.

After Korra took a few breaths to calm herself and gather up strength, she stood up and Asami leaned back to give her space.

"Get up," Korra said simply, just like earlier tonight and Asami being a good little submissive slut stood to her feet. When she did, Korra put her hands around her girl's thighs and picked her up easily. Asami wrapped her legs around Korra's waist and kissed her, their lips playing with each other messily. Desperation was clear for the both of them.

Korra lead them up the stairs, careful not to trip. Once they reached their room, Korra placed Asami in the center of the bed, never once disconnecting their lips. She was on her knees in between Asami's legs, trailing up her hands up Asami's outer thighs. Korra slowly put her fingers at the top of Asami’s panties. Which were now so soaked there was a wet spot right in the middle. She trailed them down and threw them on the floor.

She sat up and continued her journey upwards as she looked at Asami up and down. She bit her lip and decided this was the right moment to take off her multiple rings and watch. Korra managed to get them all off in twenty seconds and put them on their nightstand. She got back in position to look at Asami.

She looked perfect, her lipstick was completely gone by now replaced with lips that were red and swollen due to their kissing, her mascara was a little runny, her pale skin was flushed red from her face down to her chest, her pink nipples stood pointy and hard, and she was practically begging to come with just her eyes.

She squeezed Asami’s breasts causing a whimper to escape from her girlfriend’s lips.

"Please, Korra, make me come." She ran her hands up Korra's abdomen and leaned up to grab Korra's head. Korra placed her hands on either side of Asami's head. Their faces were inches apart, Asami's breath was hitting her lips. "You're the only one at the end of the day, I hope you realize that. The only one who gets to fuck me," Asami reached for Korra's wrist boldly and guided Korra towards her sex, "The only one who gets to make me come."

Korra groaned at her words, using one hand to tease Asami's entrance. She was so fucking wet that it made Korra hiss. She really was the only one that got her like this.

Korra didn't want to play anymore, she wanted to fuck Asami. So she plunged her middle and ring fingers in, knuckle deep. Asami moaned instantly, she took her so well and the wet muscles of her center quickly adjusted to Korra's thick fingers. She began a harsh in and out motion that caused her breasts to jump up and down. Korra was loving how Asami's thighs trembled. Asami had her eyes shut, her head was thrown slightly back against the red silk sheets, and her mouth was open letting out the sweetest sounds Korra's ever heard.

With her right hand working her girlfriend hard, she reached over with her left to grasp Asami's throat. She added pressure on either side of her girl’s throat, careful not to press down on her airway, but just enough to constrict her breathing. Asami opened her eyes and smiled, teeth and all.

Korra smiled too, she knew how much Asami loved that.

Korra's fingers curled towards Asami's ridged wall, once, twice, and over and over again. Asami's smile had been long gone then, replaced with an ‘O’shape on her lips.

"I-, you're so..." Asami started, her words a little bit broken due to the choking, managing to look down to where Korra was fucking her. "S-so, _ahhh_ , f-fucking good."

Korra let lose of her throat and used her left hand to rub on Asami's clit. She needed this just as badly as Asami did. Almost immediately Asami's core tightened all around her.

"Your pussy's so fucking tight." She hissed out her sentence, looking down at where her fingers were working momentarily and then back up to Asami's face.

She knew Asami was about to come. Her thighs were trembling, her breathing was hard, her head was thrown completely back, her back was arched, and the most obvious one, her walls were fluttering. Keeping Korra's fingers locked inside. Korra continued working, until fucking finally she got to see her girl come.

" _Korra_!"

She came with a few groans after yelling Korra's name, but Korra didn't stop working even after she came. She wanted to see that again.

Asami's clit was twitching and was clearly more sensitive because with just a few rubs and strokes of her inner wall Asami was coming again.

This time, Korra slowed the rubbing and thrusting delicately until she came to a stop. She took her fingers out of Asami, and directed them towards her mouth. Asami's lips parted and she sucked Korra's fingers, moaning at her own taste. Once she was finished, Korra leaned down. Asami probably thought Korra was about to kiss her, but instead she leaned down to her ear.

"Did you think I was done with you, _slut_?"

Asami whimpered at the nickname, "What are you going to do? Taste me? Fuck me again with your fingers? Ride my face?" Asami sounded dazed, impatient, still needy even after coming twice.

"Going to fuck you with the strap, actually. Fuck you into this bed until you forget your own name, until you only remember mine," Korra grinned cockily and Asami shuddered.

"Mmm...I love that."

"Get on your knees and elbows for me. I'll be right back."

She walked into their walk in closet, grinning. She knew she was supposed to be acting all jealous and still angry for Asami, but she was happy. Korra felt so lucky and couldn't wait to keep showing how much she loved Asami.

She put on the strap, tightening so it was snug against her hips and thighs. The red dildo was a little bit bigger than necessary, but she knew Asami could take it.

She walked out and found Asami on her hands and knees. Before she could join her she grabbed lube from the nightstand. Sure, Asami could be wet enough to lube up the dildo, but she took it as a precaution. She warmed it up in her hands and then stroked her plastic cock.

Asami whined.

"You want my cock so badly inside you, don't you?" She said as she climbed up the bed to place herself behind Asami.

"Yesss..."

Korra grabbed the shaft and started rubbing against Asami's clit, "I said 'knees and _elbows_ ', didn't I?"

Asami simply nodded and lowered herself, her back arching, her ass high up in the air, "Good girl, 'Sami."

Korra lined herself up with Asami's entrance, and slowly pushed inside. Asami groaned against the bedsheets once more than half of it was inside. Korra thought for a moment, not sure whether or not she should finish off the final inches roughly or go slow the rest of the way.

She suddenly slammed forward making her hips meet flush with Asami's ass, and Asami screamed, screamed so loud that Korra worried it was out of pain instead of pleasure. "Are you o-"

"Faster! Harder! Please, please, _please_." Asami cried out.

Korra didn't have to be told twice, she pulled out so just the tip was inside and then slammed forward again. She watched as Asami's center took in the dildo, and she was mesmerized. So she did it again and again. And again. And again. She loved watching her cock go inside Asami, but what she loved more were the loud screams Asami was letting out. Her hips moved frantically, going fast and rough. The headboard hit the wall over and over, and Korra was happy these whole two floors were for them only.

The grip Korra had on her hips would definitely leave bruises, but she didn't care. Not when they were signs of what belonged to her.

Her thrusts became sharper and controlled, making sure she'd get to the deepest parts of Asami without neglecting her front walls. She reached over to Asami's hair to have something to hold on to other than Asami's hips as she slammed mercilessly deep. Asami was no longer on her elbows, instead, her chest was the only thing keeping her up while her hands grasped the bedsheets.

Korra continued fucking, her hips meeting Asami's ass every time she thrusted forward deep and hard into Asami's pussy. Asami's screams turned muffled and Korra used one hand to move her hair out of the way, she wanted to see why she couldn't hear the screams as loud and clear. Asami was biting down on to the pillow, and although Korra wanted to hear more screaming, she was glad she was doing that to Asami.

Korra chuckled darkly and whispered to Asami's ear as her thrusts became shorter, "You fucking slut, you love my cock. You love how it's splitting you."

Asami nodded, not being able to form a response. But Korra wanted to hear one, so she leaned back all while keeping her tight grip on Asami's hair. She sat on her calves so that Asami was riding her, with her back touching Korra's breasts. She reached up to grasp Asami's throat, trying to incite a response.

"I-I love it! I’m a slut and I love it so much, I love how y-you make me, _ahhh_ , feel."

"Mmm..." Korra kept her thusts short, since she didn't have much room to work with, "You're my slut, you better remember that the next time you let a bitch touch you up at a bar." She was mostly referring to the other green-eyed woman, but her friends too, even if she knew it was bad.

"I-I will, baby. I'll remember because, I'm... _your_ slut."

Korra grinned, hearing Asami say that made her so happy, "Ride me like the whore you are, ride me until you come."

Asami bobbed up and down harshly. Clearly needing to come, so Korra snaked her hand around and began playing with Asami's clit, which immediately twitched and made Asami's head fall back. Her riding on Korra's cock became messy. She let out more whines and groans until she finally orgasmed, orgasmed so hard that come wet Korra's thighs, so hard that she twitched all the way through.

Asami let out a sigh once she came to.

Korra placed a kiss on the shoulder in front of her and leaned forward so that Asami was laying on her stomach.

"I'm going to pull out," Korra whispered. "Okay, Asami?"

"Mhmmm," She responded tiredly.

Korra pulled out carefully, and Asami let out a noise between relief and complaint. She stood and put the dildo on the floor. She then closed the blinds, making the room dark without the city lights coming in. She made her way back to the bed where Asami was laying down naked, not even bothering to get under the sheets.

"Baby? Come on, let's get under the sheets and sleep."

Asami let out a tired noise but crawled up to get under the sheets. She extended her hand and whined, "Come here, I want to cuddle."

Korra smiled, "We always cuddle to sleep, Asami. Have been for the past year since I moved in."

"Oh yeah...duh." Asami laid up next to Korra, her head on Korra's chest and her leg in between Korra's toned ones. She leaned up to kiss Korra's cheek before speaking, "I hope you know I truly am yours, tonight was just me wanting to get you to you know...be really rough. I guess, I find it hot seeing you get protective, but I don't ever want to make you doubt that I'm yours."

Korra kissed her forehead, "I know baby, I just love being able to please you. I didn't think me getting jealous was attractive, but once I found out earlier tonight, I knew what you wanted. Even if you actually did piss me off for a bit, I know it was to get me all riled up to do...well this." Korra muttered the last words shyly, she didn't know why she felt flustered when just a few minutes she was being dominant.

Asami chuckled, "I love you. Thank you for pleasing me and just...being with me."

"I love you more," Korra pressed a kiss to Asami's forehead and after a few minutes she noticed Asami's breathing was shallow. She had fallen asleep, and all Korra could do was smile.

At the end of the day, Asami was utterly and completely hers and she was the only that got to see the body under those beautiful dresses, the only one that got to love her like this. She cuddled Asami closer, and finally noticed how tired she was. She drifted off to sleep, nothing but happy thoughts in her mind about the beautiful woman she got to call hers.


	2. mornings with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending a great night together, both Asami and Korra realize they are hungry for more. Both are more than happy to fulfill the other’s wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally gonna be a one chapter story but guess what? im horny and on break from college! so this might be a some chapters full of smut and fluff cause i love korrasami and i love writing them, even if its just for sex. this chapter is smutty asf, but has some kind of emotional stuff cause i think it makes the relationship they have in this AU seem way more realistic.  
> p.s. the dynamics kinda switch up in this chapter cause sometimes i honestly cant decide who’s the top but uh anyway  
> p.p.s. don’t touch up people if you think they’re asleep unless y’all are in an established relationship and have talked about it

Asami woke up slowly, hair was tickling her face and there was a warmth pressed against her front. She breathed in and opened her eyes. The blinds were closed halfway so the sunlight in the room wasn't too strong.

She'd begged Korra to get black-out curtains, but Korra loved having light flood in her room in the mornings. They had a small, short argument about it when they moved here until Asami suggested just getting blinds that they could leave halfway open when going to sleep, so it wouldn't bother either of them.

Korra was pressed against her, wrapped in Asami's arms. Her left arm was around Korra's torso, her right arm supporting her own head. Asami grinned as memories from yesterday started flooding in, memories that were sending little shots of warmth to her stomach and core. Korra had been wonderful last night, so pleasing, so incredible, somehow rough while still caring, so... _Korra_.

They were still completely naked, their bodies only covered by the silk sheets of their bed. She pulled Korra closer until her stomach was completely flush to Korra's back. She started rubbing circles on her hipbone.

How had she managed to get someone so amazing and beautiful?

Her girlfriend was so good to her, not just in bed, but in every aspect of their relationship. Korra cared for her just as much as Asami cared for Korra. She loved every part of Asami, even the ones she hated about herself. Every time they argued, no matter how big or small, neither of them would walk away until a solution came, which was something Asami struggled with in her last relationship before Korra.

Korra was so incredibly respectful, always careful not too push Asami to do or say things she wasn't ready to talk about. Even when Asami took months to open up about her father, her mother, and years to talk about the emotionally abusive relationship she was in for all of college, Korra was respectful. Never pushed her until she was ready, never pushed Asami to get into a romantic relationship until she was ready.

Asami had bad trust issues before she met Korra, but over the past 5 years, Asami got to learn that not everyone has ill intentions, some people will love you for you.

Once Asami's clouded thoughts popped away, she pressed a kiss to Korra's shoulder, "I love you."

She knew Korra wasn't going to respond, the woman was dead asleep. Korra let out some very low, breathy snores and Asami knew she would be knocked out for a little while more.

Asami hesitantly and carefully removed her arm from Korra's torso. She heard her girlfriend sleepily grumble, but then turned so that her chest was against the bed. Korra subconsciously moved pillows under her head and held them close so that her breasts weren't taking all the pressure.

Asami smiled and then walked towards the bathroom.

Once she'd used it and washed her hands on the sink, she removed the small bit of mascara she had slept with. She'd been so tired after sex, she completely forgot to take it off. At least she hadn't worn foundation. Her skin would have had a meltdown.

She then began brushing her teeth. She looked down at the sink, memories flooding. Asami started remembering how desperate she sounded yesterday, how she begged as she was bent over a public bathroom's sink to get absolutely fucked by Korra. She felt a certain heat at her core once again, remembering how good Korra looked when she met her eyes through the mirror. Mouth parted, pupils dilated with a hungry look, like she just wanted to see Asami come all over her fingers. Asami knew Korra had struggled when pulling away from her clit.

Asami shook her head and spit out her toothpaste, rinsed her mouth, and then headed out to the bed once again.

She sat down on the edge, delicately tracing Korra's back. It was completely exposed, the sheets only covering _just_ below her waist. She started at the dimples that formed at the bottom her back, then going up slowly with her index finger on Korra's spine.

Sex with Korra was always so amazing, but no matter what, it always left Asami hungry for more. Korra knew everything that turned her on, where to touch, where to lick, where to bite. Yesterday, Korra found out a new thing: Asami _loved_ getting slapped right across the face.

Asami knew she liked it, but never told Korra, thinking it was too embarrassing. But somehow, Korra just knew. It was perfect, as if Korra knew Asami better than she knew herself.

Without thinking, she threw a leg over Korra. Straddling the backs of her upper thighs.

Both her hands sat at Korra's sides. She bit her lip and began tracing them up. Her hands explored all of Korra's back, the one she knew so well. Every small freckle or scar, she knew of. She reached the broad shoulders and began massaging with her thumbs. Korra drove her crazy. All the time. Just her body made Asami turned on. The hard muscles that somehow were still covered by feminine softness, the curviness of her waist and ass. And although she couldn't see them by the way Korra was laying down, her perfect breasts that Asami adored.

Asami leaned down and placed intricate kisses to Korra's shoulder, moving her lips closer to the side of Korra's neck and once she reached the right spot, she bit down the slightest.

"Mmm...baby," Korra mumbled sleepily.

Asami smiled, she'd gotten her girlfriend's attention. "How long you been up, beautiful?" Asami whispered to Korra's ear, her hands massaging Korra's sides.

"Since a little before you straddled my thighs," Korra yawned and let out a breathy sound when Asami licked her earlobe, "You woke up in a mood, huh?"

"I'm always in a mood to _fuck you_ and right now, that's all I want to do," Asami saw the side of her girlfriend's smirk at her response.

Korra started turning and Asami lifted her hips so Korra could do it without a problem. Once she did, she placed her hands on Asami's thighs and licked her lips, most likely happy to see Asami never put on any underwear.

Asami always thought Korra looked gorgeous, but in the mornings it was even better. Freshly woken up, glowing skin, sleepy blue eyes...

Right now what was better, she got to see her breasts fall freely. They were sort of dropping to the side due to well, _gravity_ , but they still looked delectable. They were capped by brown nipples, a few tones darker than Korra's skin. Her breasts were pretty big, a fact that Asami absolutely adored. She rolled the peaks between her indexes and thumbs before leaning down.

Asami took one nipple between her teeth. She didn't bite down too hard, just enough to make Korra's breath hitch. She licked it afterwards to soothe a little. Asami looked up and saw Korra was looking at her encouragingly, so she sucked at the brown nipple, switching between sucking and then swirling her tongue. She released it with a wet pop and kissed Korra's sternum, moving her hips while going for the other nipple so that she was no longer straddling Korra's hips, instead just straddling one leg. This gave her knee the perfect spot between Korra's leg; perfect to rub against Korra's center, even if it was with the sheets between them.

Asami continued working on Korra's other nipple, even she when she felt a small grind against her knee.

Asami kissed her collarbone before hovering over Korra's face, placing her hands next to Korra's head to support herself. She leaned down to capture Korra's lips.

But then she turned her head away, rejecting Asami's kiss.

"Ugh, baby..." Asami rolled her eyes.

Korra sighed, "I hate kissing with morning breath, you know that," She kissed Asami's cheek, "I'll be right back okay?"

"Your morning breath doesn't even exist! Just kiss me, please?" Asami sat up and crossed her arms, pouting.

Korra chuckled , and although Asami was annoyed by Korra's tiny rejection she playfully rolled her eyes.

"I don't like it, 'Sami. I promise I'll be right back to give you kisses," Korra moved Asami off her leg and got off the bed.

"Fine." Asami grumbled.

She turned away from the bathroom, kneeling on the center of the bed. All she wanted was to kiss Korra, make her feel good...she hated even being apart from her when she was in this mood.

The bed dipped behind her and she was about to turn around to go back to straddling her girlfriend, but apparently Korra had other ideas. She grabbed Asami's chin between her thumb and index finger and turned her head.

Korra kissed her, it was just lips and slow, but Asami was so happy to kiss Korra she smiled into it. She then parted Asami's lips with her tongue, and Asami happily pressed hers against Korra's. They swirled together harmoniously, all because they knew each other so well. She tasted very much minty, but accompanied along with the familiar taste of Korra. Their lips never stopped working, and a kiss that had started up slow and lovely, was turning hard and hungry. Korra's hand was no longer at her chin, instead, it was behind Asami's neck. Coaxing her closer.

Asami wanted to turn around to kiss Korra, but Korra had put her strong legs around Asami's hips, holding her still. Kissing to the side was uncomfortable, but she was so content and turned on that she didn't care.

Korra's other hand trailed up Asami's thigh as the kissing continued, causing Asami to instinctively open them. Korra's fingers were so close to her center, and Asami already knew how embarrassingly wet she was.

Her girlfriend sadly disconnected her lips, "That kiss make it up to you?"

"Mhmmm...it was so...mmm,” She moaned lowly when Korra touched her clit in a testing manner, "So good."

Korra chuckled, "Glad to hear it."

After their lips connected once again, she began rubbing Asami in quick circles, and as much as Asami wanted to come, she snapped back to what she originally wanted.

She wanted to taste Korra, wanted to see her come first. Asami reluctantly disconnected their lips, and moaned quietly before speaking.

"Wait."

Korra immediately stopped and retracted her hand, much to Asami's dismay, "Are you okay?"

Asami nodded and turned to face Korra, who looked worried. As if she'd done something bad.

"Yeah baby, more than okay," She nearly laughed at Korra's expression, as if she could ever hurt Asami, but instead gave her a peck on the lips, "I want to taste you, I want to make you come first."

Korra's tense expression left her, "That can be arranged," She smiled.

Korra pushed Asami back gently.

She didn't hesitate to straddle Asami's face and _ohhh_ how Asami loved when Korra rode her tongue.

Asami leaned her head up to do a long, slow swipe of Korra's center, lavishing in all the sweetness that coated her tongue. Korra tasted amazing.

" _Ohhhh_...fuck," Her girlfriend threw her head back and her hands came drown to grip Asami's hair when her tongue started prodding at her entrance.

She teased with her tongue, only pretending that she was about to go in just to pull her tongue back out. She did a long swipe up again, going to Korra's clit to make circles around it with the tip of her tongue. Korra gripped harder at her hair, letting out the most godly and beautiful noises Asami's ever heard. Then, instead of doing circles around Korra's clit, she began moving her tongue side to side rapidly right over the sensitive, throbbing nerves. Then up and down, seeing which worked best for Korra right now.

Apparently, both motions were working more than great, because her chin started to get extremely wet with the delicious heat she knew so well. Finally, she decided to start sucking harshly on the clit above her.

" _Ohhhhh_...yesyesyes," Korra looked at Asami, her, eyes only half-open. Asami smiled thinking Korra wasn't able to see it, "You cocky shit." Korra shook her head and laughed before throwing her head back towards the ceiling.

She wanted to give a snarky remark, but right now Korra coming was too important.

The hands that had been locked at Korra's thighs to keep her in place moved towards her ass and Asami squeezed hard as her mouth continued sucking on her girlfriend’s clit. She stuck out her tongue again, letting the muscle widen so that Korra could ride her whole pussy on it.

Korra was a moaning mess, gripping at Asami's hair as if her life depended on it, her hips moving like crazy.

Asami was growing wetter and wetter by the minute, seeing Korra like this was perfect. What she's been craving since she woke up. Korra started shaking, and her thighs started locking around Asami’s face.

When she thought Korra was close, she began sucking on her clit again.

What she didn't expect was Korra to let go of her hair and lean back. It wasn't enough to disconnect Asami's tongue from her center just enough so that she could...

" _Ahhhhhh_! _Fuck_!" Asami screamed as she felt Korra's fingers rub harshly on her clit, causing her to throw her head back and away from her meal.

"I want us to come together," Korra spoke breathlessly and while her hand worked hard at Asami's clit, the other gripped her hair forcing her back on Korra's clit. Her neck strained slightly, but she didn't mind. At all.

She sucked on Korra's clit like her life depended on it, and the fingers on her sensitive nerves sent electricity all over her body. She wouldn't change this feeling for anything.

Asami's legs began twitching, she was about to come embarrassingly fast, but she didn't care. She needed to come.

Korra started trembling again, a series of moans and groans escaping her lips. Asami's chin grew wetter, and to give Korra a final push, she stuck her tongue in Korra before going back to her lover’s clit.

Korra coming was hypnotizing...her breasts and legs shook, her abs tensed, her brows furrowed...she looked gorgeous.

" _Asami_!"

More and more wetness came gushing out of her and Asami drank it all up, loving how amazing the taste was. She let her tongue be used for some final slow release as Korra was coming down her high.

She'd been so focused on Korra's orgasm that she failed to notice her own until she was already at the climax of it. Her whole body felt incredible, heat formed all around her legs, torso, and chest. She shook all over, her toes curled and Korra never once stopped with the hard circles on her clit, the harsh ups and downs. It was just what she needed.

"Fuck! _Korra_!" Korra started slowing down a few moments later, but was pressing down roughly on Asami's clit, "Thank you, thank you, thank you..." Asami kissed her girlfriend's inner thigh.

Asami came down from her own high, breathing harshly. Sweat was dripping down her forehead, making her hair slightly wet by the hairline.

Korra had moved down to sit on Asami's stomach, "Asami...that was fucking phenomenal."

Asami smiled dopily before opening her half-lidded eyes a bit more, "It was. But um..." Asami cut off her question, she wasn't sure if she should ask, maybe she'd sound too needy.

Korra's brows furrowed and her expression grew confused, "What, baby?"

"Can we continue? Or are you too tired?"

Korra scoffed, "Come on, you think my stamina is that bad? That was just one round, 'Sami. Besides..." She leaned down to Asami's ear, "I haven't gotten around to tasting you."

Asami grinned and Korra kissed her cheek. Then she connected their lips in a sweet, but way too short, kiss. Korra kissed Asami's other cheek, all while managing to move from Asami's stomach to kneel between her legs. She gave another kiss to Asami's forehead, and then another to her cheek, and another to her lips, and another to her other cheek.

Asami smiled, giggling, "S-stop!"

"Whaaaat? Im. Just. Kissing. My. Girl." Korra punctuated every word with a kiss all over Asami's face and Asami nearly melted like putty in her hands.

This treatment was totally different from yesterday, when Korra barely smiled, just called her dirty words, and fucked her mercilessly. Asami loved it, but she adored this part of having sex with Korra. She'd never get sick of it.

"You're so beautiful, I'm so lucky," Korra spoke softly looking into Asami's eyes.

"You're the beautiful one."

"Shut up," Korra smiled and before Asami could respond her lips were taken in a kiss. It was so sweet that it clenched at her heart. She just wanted to do it forever.

Korra continued downwards though, kissing Asami's neck, then her collarbone, and then down between her breasts. Korra connected her eyes with Asami when leaning down to one of them, placing a small kiss.

"I love your tits, they're so pretty," Korra licked and then blew a small puff of cold air, causing Asami to shudder. She was way more sensitive than Korra was when it came to her breasts, "The perfect size, perfect nipples, so soft...so perky," Korra finished off her words with a circle around Asami's pink nipple, causing Asami to whine, she wanted to respond, but her brain was so foggy.

Korra's hands laid on her hip bones, making circles with her thumbs.

When teeth grazed her nipple, Asami moaned, arching her back into Korra's mouth. Korra went from sucking and licking back and forth for a few moments before moving on to the next breast. She left a dark red mark before actually taking the peak into her mouth. Once she worked on it for a few moments she licked all the way from Asami's sternum to her navel, then placed a kiss on Asami's hipbone, never disconnecting eye contact.

Asami was letting out shaky breaths, and Korra smiled mischievously when she got right to where Asami needed her, but only hovering her face over Asami's center. She thought Korra was finally going to taste her, so she spread her legs a little wider and bit her lip in anticipation.

Instead, Korra just let out a hot breath on her clit before leaning back.

Asami let out a frustrated sigh, "Stop teasing baby."

Korra grinned but instead of responding, she suddenly grabbed the bottom of Asami's upper thighs to push her knees against Asami's chest. It happened so fast that Asami's brain short circuited when out of nowhere, Korra's flattened tongue swiped up on her folds.

"Mmm...fuck fuck," Asami whined. Korra's tongue changed motions, she pointed it and started doing an 'S' shape moving up and down from her entrance all the way to her clit. Korra gathered up Asami's wetness at her entrance before going back up to her clit to suck on it softly. Asami grabbed Korra's hair and arched her back, grinding softly to feel more of Korra's mouth. Her head was thrown back, but once she felt a finger prodding at her entrance, she looked up and locked eyes with Korra's beautiful cyan ones, she bit her bottom lip and basically pleaded with her eyes. Both of her legs now relaxed over Korra's shoulders.

Korra went in agonizingly slow with one finger, never stopping her work on Asami's clit with her mouth. Her other arm was wrapped around Asami's waist, holding Asami close.

After a few moments, Korra's finger was finally inside. She went in and out and Asami’s mouth opened, letting out groans and moans. Everything in her body felt spectacular. But, she wanted more, she needed more.

"K-Korra?" Asami said brokenly.

"Hm?" Korra hummed and the small vibrations caused Asami to shiver.

"P-please put another finger...I-I need to feel more of you," Asami pleaded, and Korra was more than happy to comply, because another finger went right in.

Instead of an in and out motion, Korra curled the fingers against Asami's front wall and Asami let out a scream.

" _Ohhhh_! Yes, fuck...please d-don't stop," Asami hands gripped Korra's hair, she felt herself on the brink of an orgasm, and Korra's tongue began going side to side on her clit as her fingers curled over and over, "Oh my god! F-fuck, Korra, baby...please don't stop. I'm so close."

Asami wasn't sure how she was able to form coherent sentences, her brain felt fuzzy, and all she could see was black as her eyes were tightly shut.

"Come for me."

As soon as she heard Korra's words, everything became too much. The tongue on her clit, the fingers curling against her wall, Korra's strong arm around her waist. She started coming, knowing damn well she'd be leaving a spot of her wetness on the sheets. Korra's fingers slowed down when curling, but her tongue was still skillfully and rapidly moving. Until eventually, Korra slowly removed herself and her fingers.

Asami started coming down, and she was dopily smiling. She used her elbows to push herself up once she regained enough strength to do so, and saw Korra wipe her mouth with the back of her hand.

Korra grinned and Asami breathed in and out heavily. With one hand she pulled her girlfriend towards her face. She placed her lips on Korra's, relishing their softness while slowly guiding her to her side. Once Korra was laying her side, Asami's hand that had been used to cup her jaw, made its way downwards. It moved slowly from her throat, to her sternum, her amazing, hard abs, and then down to the trimmed patch of hair. They were still kissing hungrily, but Korra disconnected their lips to bite down on Asami’s bottom lip once Asami placed a finger on Korra's clit.

Asami made delicate circles, and then began trailing down the wet folds towards Korra's entrance. She swallowed Korra's whimper, rolling them over gently, settling in between Korra's legs.

For a second her finger slipped inside of Korra, but just as quickly as it did, she took it out.

"Mmm baby...come on, inside," Korra mumbled against Asami's lips, causing Asami to smile.

Instead of going in with one finger, she went in with both her ring and middle finger. Korra's muscles quickly got used to her, but she was so wet that it was almost difficult to catch the right pace. But once she found the right one, Korra's muscles began tightening around her fingers. She curled her fingers slowly at first, enjoying the feel of the swollen front wall of her girlfriend. She looked down at the blue eyes filled with some type of need that made Asami bite her lip. Asami began curling her fingers at a faster motion, wanting Korra to come. Korra pushed her forehead against Asami’s and started letting out breathy moans and groans.

"For fuck's sake," Korra closed her eyes and began grinding against Asami's fingers. Asami moved her head towards Korra's neck, biting and sucking all over to leave marks, "Shit, shit, fuck fuck!"

"Damn baby, kiss your mother with that mouth?" Asami chuckled against her neck.

"Shut the fuck up," Korra breathlessly laughed causing Asami to smile. She changed the motions of her fingers to begin thrusting in and out roughly, using her front to push her hand every time she went in, "Fuck! Don't stop, please," Korra threw her head back.

The wet, slippery muscles around Asami's fingers fluttered and tightened so much that Asami could barely move her hand, but she wouldn't have it any other way. Korra's face looked beautiful, her climaxing could be put in museums for all she knew. Well, logically, not really. This was all hers, the only one that got to experience the beautiful sight of Korra coming.

After a few minutes of trembling, Korra slowly opened her eyes. Asami removed her fingers carefully and sat up, pulling Korra with her.

"I love you so much, you're so pretty," Asami spoke and connected their lips without even letting Korra think about it and groaned happily into it once their tongues connected for a few brief moments. Korra cupped her jaw sweetly and let out nearly quiet whimpers before pulling away.

"I love you too, baby," Korra responded in a haze and pecked her girlfriend, "You hungry?"

Asami smiled and put the hand that was on Korra's neck between them to touch her girlfriend's abdomen, "I'm definitely hungry for _something_."

Korra chuckled grabbing Asami's wrists before it went any lower, "You're insatiable, you know that?" She said playfully.

Asami giggled and rolled her eyes, "I could use something to eat for real."

"Okay, come on let's go."

They both put on fresh underwear, and Korra put on an acid-washed blue t-shirt with some band name in the middle. Asami decided to stay shirtless, she liked it better that way. She sat down on a high black metal stool, leaving her elbows to rest on the black marble of the island and resting her chin on her hands as she watched Korra scratch her head looking at the fully stocked fridge.

"Hmmm..." Korra hummed, "I could make us some blueberry pancakes, from scratch. You want that?"

Asami bit her lip looking at the lacy white boy-short panties Korra wore. They hugged her perfectly shaped ass, leaving the bottom of her cheeks exposed just in the slightest. All Asami wanted to do was just walk over and grab what belonged to her.

"'Sami?" Korra had turned around just in time to catch Asami checking her out.

"Yeah! Yeah, blueberry pancakes sound great," Asami grinned and Korra chuckled, going to the pantry to get ingredients. Asami stood and went to get a glass of orange juice, after she got it she sat back down.

It was more ideal that Korra cooked, Asami had grown up in a household where no one taught her to make dishes. There were constantly cooks and chefs for her, and she greatly appreciated them growing up, but was sad that she couldn't cook even the most basic meals.

For one of their dates a little over 3 years ago, Asami had tried cooking for Korra. She almost burnt down her kitchen by not adding enough water to her pasta, but luckily Korra had arrived just in time to help with the meal.

"Hey, baby?" Korra addressed Asami while starting to mix up ingredients.

"Yeah?"

"Did you know Opal and Bolin are trying for a baby?" Korra didn't look up, she actually seemed _really_ focused on making those pancakes.

Asami raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, Opal told me like two weeks ago," She took a sip of her beverage.

"Would you," Korra stopped mixing the ingredients and sighed, "Would you ever start a family with me?"

Asami nearly choked on her drink, taken aback by the question.

They often joked about how if they were able to have kids biologically, they'd be super gorgeous and smart, how they were going to have tons and tons just to spoil. But, Asami had never heard Korra so serious. They were at an age where talking about having kids wasn't just some stupid thing, it was a big possibility.

"Um..." Asami took a few seconds to gather up her thoughts, "I-I don't know."

Korra pursed her lips and put the ingredients she didn't need anymore away, "Okay."

Asami wasn't sure what that okay meant, it sounded kind of weird. She wanted to respond more to Korra's question, but she really didn't know how to say what she wanted to say. Of course she wanted a family with Korra, but that wasn't the problem.

She was scared. She hadn't gotten the best family experiences growing up, what if she was a terrible person to be a parent? Someone that Korra would have to leave because she wasn't good enough at being a partner and a parent.

"Korra..." She stood.

"No, it's okay. I wasn't trying to pressure you or anything, I was just wondering. It was a stupid question, I shouldn't have said anything," She watched as Korra buttered up the pan, still not meeting Asami's eyes.

"But, I do want a fa-"

"It's okay to not be sure. I'm only 27, and you're 28...so uh, you know, we're probably too yo-"

"Can you let me talk?" Asami said as softly as she possibly could while wrapping her arms around Korra's waist.

"Y-yeah. Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Asami placed a kiss on Korra's shoulder, "I do want a family, especially with you. It would be such a privilege to have a family with you. But... look, I didn't have the best experiences with my parents. My mom died when I was so young, what if the same thing happens to me and the kids I do end up having grow up without a mother?" Asami placed her forehead on Korra's shoulder, who had seemed to tense up.

"My father,” She shook her head, “ _Hiroshi_ barely had time for me growing up, he let strange babysitters take care of me and once I hit high school all he ever did was pressure my studies into what he wanted. It felt awful, getting only that type of attention from him. I'm so fucking busy with Future Industries and I'm probably going to be the rest of my life. What if I'm like Hiroshi with kids, hm? I can't put a child through that." She shook her head.

Korra turned off the stove and turned in Asami's arms, "First of all, you'd be absolutely nothing like your father. You'd be an amazing mother, you know what you went through and I just know you are smart enough to never treat a child like how he treated you. You're amazing, baby. Also, I know you'd find the perfect balance between work and home life, just like you do with me," Korra leaned up to kiss Asami's forehead.

"I-I don't want to be like him, but I'm scared I will be."

"You won't be. And second, Asami, what happened with your mother was life being a bitch. You can't deny yourself of things because you're scared of death, I hope you realize that," Korra cupped her cheeks and Asami saw tears brimming at her eyes, "Please don't talk about dying young like that...I hate it. We'll grow old together, I know it. We'll have a big family, with big dogs, a big house in the country...and we'll grow old watching our family grow."

Asami smiled, "You really want that with me? Even if I'm scared and said the things I just did?"

"Of course I do, I want everything with you, Asami," Korra swiped Asami's tears with her thumbs, "I love you so much, and you'd be an amazing mother, baby," She kissed Asami's lips softly.

"I love you, too," Asami held tight onto Korra's waist, "This was probably a conversation we should have had while I wore a shirt," Asami sniffled and pulled away from Korra, smiling sheepishly.

"Mmm...nah I don't mind," Korra leaned down and bit just above her nipple.

"Korra!" Asami scolded her and pushed her away, "Okay, you know what, you need to be making these pancakes. We'll cry about having a family some other time."

Korra grinned and turned back to what she originally doing.

Asami hadn't expected to get so emotional just now, but she was glad to have had that conversation with Korra. They were definitely not too young to start a family, they both had more than decent incomes, they could both work to make time for it. Maybe they could start trying for a family. It was just a matter of when, but that was a conversation for another time.

Right now was the time to appreciate the beautiful woman working at the stove. Appreciate her body, appreciate how amazing she was inside and out. Asami was deeply in love with the woman, and sometimes it felt like a dream to be with someone so wonderful.

For few minutes she just stared at her girlfriend, and the sadness she had felt completely faltered when Korra walked over to the island. She placed a plate in front of Asami and the other on the spot next to Asami's.

Before sitting down, she grabbed syrup from the cabinet and the plastic container full of blueberries.

They sat down and ate their pancakes in some comfortable silence for a while, and they were amazing. But Korra always cooked great, so to Asami it was no surprise.

" _Mmm_..." Asami took a final bite, "So _gooood_ ," She moaned jokingly as she spoke. Korra raised an eyebrow when looking at her.

"Okay, no more pancakes for you, making you moan like that, when only I get to do that," Korra laughed, along with Asami, and took Asami's plate to the sink.

"I can do the dishes, babe. After all, you cooked," Asami spoke, and she was about to get up but, her girlfriend dismissed her with a wave of her hand.

"It's alright, its just the plates and glasses." Asami nodded and sat back on her chair.

Asami watched as her girlfriend rinsed both their plates, then bent down to accommodate them in the dishwasher, giving Asami a truly mesmerizing view. Korra went to the sink once again to rinse the glasses, and Asami couldn't help but get up this time. She watched as Korra bent down one more time, and before she could get up, Asami placed her hands on Korra's waist, and connected her front to Korra's ass.

Korra gasped and tensed for a second.

"If I could, I'd start trying for a baby right now. Fuck you just like this," Asami spoke confidently.

Korra stood straight after pressing the button for the dishwasher, but didn't turn around to face Asami, "Yeah?" She deliberately moved her ass backwards against Asami.

"Mhmmm..." Asami moved them far from the sink and to a space that had nothing on top. She grabbed onto Korra's shoulder and bent her down against the counter, "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Getting fucked by a huge cock while bent over?" She squeezed one of Korra's cheeks. She wasn't entirely sure what came over her. She barely ever topped Korra, and Korra was always more than fine with that fact, but Asami knew Korra liked to be dominated from time to time.

"Sh-shit, Asami," She laughed breathlessly, it wasn't a humorous laughter, just a needy and surprised one. Asami couldn't blame her, she was surprising herself.

Asami began moving Korra's shirt up and leaned down to press kisses on her back. Once Korra's shirt came off, she bit down on her shoulder. She wanted to absolutely destroy Korra right now, she wasn't even sure where the feeling had come from. Korra just did things to her. Asami wanted to fuck her...but with more than her fingers. With something she knew Korra would love. But, she'd have to make sure Korra was okay with it.

" _Tch_...sucks I can't fill you up like that," Asami spoke lowly to Korra's ear, "Sucks I can't fuck you so deep that all you can do is moan my name and shake all over."

"Y-you can..." Korra mumbled.

"Nooo...I really can't," Asami's hands went down to Korra's center, and began a teasing motion through Korra's folds, "Ugh... it sucks I don't have a dick to fill up with. I'd love to watch you squirm with something bigger than my fingers inside you."

"Y-you know you can..."

"How could I?"

Korra squirmed when Asami rubbed around her clit, "You know how."

"Say it," Asami pressed on to Korra's entrance, her panties preventing any actual contact.

Korra shuddered and took a deep breath, "With the strap, Asami. Please, please fill me with the strap...with your cock," She corrected herself, "Please."

 _Your cock. Hm, I like that._ Asami thought, she always loved Korra referred to hers as her cock, it always turned her on.

"You'll let me fuck you with my cock while you're bent over, right here baby?" Asami pressed a tentative kiss to the back of Korra's neck.

"Yes... _yes_. A-anything you want, 'Sami."

Asami nearly melted at Korra's words, "I'll be right back," She pressed a kiss to Korra's hair and nearly sprinted over to their room.

Korra had said at the start of their relationship she preferred using the strap on Asami. They still tried with Asami having it on, and although Korra promised her she loved how Asami fucked her with it, she still preferred being the one using it. It kind of surprised Asami Korra wanted to, and if she didn't want to, she would have said so and Asami wouldn't have complained.

Asami wasn't usually a top with Korra, but today all she wanted was to make her girlfriend tremble. She wanted to thank her for last night, for how good and deep Korra had filled her. How rough she had been and how she pleased every single one of Asami's needs.

She reached to their walk in closet and got the strap they had gotten for Korra. It was a dark blue one, and only an inch or two shorter than the one they used for Asami was. She quickly put it on and made sure it was tight on her hips and thighs. Walking out of the closet she grabbed the lube Korra had left on the night stand and spread it all over the dildo.

When she walked into the kitchen, Korra was tapping her fingers on the counter, standing straight and looking nervous. Asami carefully walked over and put a hand on the counter as she stood behind Korra. She felt a little ridiculous and stupid with the strap on her, but when she heard Korra gasp when it accidentally hit her ass, it all went away.

"You're okay with this, right? If you don't want to, we don't have to," Asami took advantage of being the taller one and leaned to press a kiss on Korra's side of the head.

"I want to. I _really_ want to, just a little nervous," Korra assured and turned her head, "Just be gentle? We haven't done this in a really long time and I never have anything other than your fingers down there," Korra sounded shy, which was crazy to Asami. She never sounded like that during sex. It was very rare, maybe after sex was over she'd get a little flustered.

Asami nodded, "I would never hurt you, baby. I'll go slow, and when you want me to do more just say it," She kissed Korra's cheek and the woman nodded, "Bend over, beautiful."

Korra did just as she was told, and Asami pulled the white lacy panties down. When they dropped to Korra's ankles, the woman moved her feet and helped Asami take them off.

Asami was kneeling and took in how deliciously wet Korra's folds looked, she probably could have lubed up the dildo with how wet she was. Still, Asami knew she'd need a bit of a stretch beforehand. So, she tentatively put her ring and middle finger at Korra's entrance, instantly earning a whine and a spread of legs.

Asami went in slow, her fingers being lubed up instantly. She moved in and out at a very slow place, and she could've continued to fuck Korra like this because Asami was absolutely loving it, but at the same time, she really did want to see Korra spread by the big cock that was between her legs. Korra was moaning lowly, and although she sounded amazing, Asami pulled her fingers out.

She stood to her feet and prodded the tip on Korra's entrance while holding her hips, "You ready?"

"Mmmhm," Korra desperately nodded her head. And although she couldn't see it, she knew Korra's expression was wonderful.

She pushed the dildo inside an inch, and bit her lip at how Korra's pussy spread open, how her folds adjusted to the new, thick size. She kept her pace unbearably slow, going inch by inch. She was desperate to just slam right in, but unlike herself, Korra wasn't so used to being split open like she was. So she went slow. Korra was letting out guttural moans and she could have sworn Korra was pushing herself backwards into the dildo. A few moments went by until finally, the dildo was all the way inside Korra.

"Y-you feel i-incredible," Korra had her head to one side, pressed against the counter.

"I'm going to move, beautiful. Okay?" When Asami got a nod as response, she began pulling out so that just a little bit more than the tip was inside Korra's core. Korra groaned, and then Asami went back in. A little faster than the first thrust, so much faster that were was a loud slap in the air. She did the same thing again, and when her hips met with Korra's ass, Korra moaned loud.

"Asami!" Asami bit her lip at the sound of her name, "Go f-faster... _mmf_ please."

Asami nodded to herself and pulled out to the tip again, holding tight to Korra's waist as she slammed inside this time. She pulled out again, then inside watching as Korra's ass bounced against her hips in the most mouthwatering way. Korra's moans grew and grew with every thrust of Asami's hips. She could get used to this, seeing Korra being broken like this, filled up within the deepest parts of her center. Asami's eyebrows were furrowed tightly as she watched the dildo go in and out of Korra. She kept slamming into Korra's center, watching her folds get wet. Watching the dildo drown in all of Korra's wetness. Korra was moaning all the way through her actions, going from swears, to Asami's name, to incoherent noises.

" _Ohhh_! Fuck! F-Fuck! Yesyesyesyes!" Korra yelled and groaned, and Asami moved her hands from Korra's waist to her shoulders to get a better grip, "Oh fuck... k-keep y-your hands there," Korra nodded in approval against the counter.

Asami grinned and kept her hands on Korra's shoulders, pulling them down every time she pushed forward with the dildo. Asami was groaning and moaning quietly, because even though she couldn't feel anything, watching Korra's ass and hearing her moans turned her on way too much. She looked down and she knew she was getting in deep. She felt proud of herself getting Korra like this. So open, spread, and wet...

She moved one hand to Korra's head and pressed her against the counter as she moved her hips at a slower, but somehow rougher pace.

"How's my cock feeling in your pussy, baby?" She whispered hotly.

Korra gasped, probably surprised by Asami's vulgar words and actions, "S-so...so, fucking good. You're t-too good, you ffffuck..."

Asami saw a tear form in Korra's eye, but she knew she wasn't in pain, just in so much pleasure that her body was barely holding it together. Asami pushed Korra's body even further. She snaked her hand around Korra's waist until she reached her clit.

Asami leaned back to take in Korra's form as she plunged into her again and again. She'd slowed down now and saw Korra was on her tippy toes, most likely to get Asami's cock in a better angle. Korra's arms were on the counter, her hands spread out.

While her hand worked on Korra's clit, she moved the other to lock it with the back of one of Korra's.

Korra's whole body basically convulsed, she was whimpering, and her clit was throbbing. Asami knew these were all tell-tale signs of an orgasm, so she never stopped working on Korra's body.

"I-I'm so close, don't you d-dare stop," Korra whined.

"I wasn't planning on it, beautiful." Asami hips continued working, slow and deep.

Korra moaned out a few obscenities, some incoherences, and finally Asami's name. That's when she came. Her hands closed tightly into fists, one of them still holding on to Asami's. Her legs vibrated, her back muscles were tensing, and the dildo was being coated by Korra. Her moans became screams. Asami could watch her come over and over again, she looked stunning doing it.

Even though she couldn't see her face, and oh how she wished she did, Korra's body looked gorgeous when she was coming.

Asami had stopped moving her hips when Korra stopped shaking, but kept the dildo inside her.

She grabbed Korra by the throat all of a sudden, but never pressing, and pulled her up.

"How was that?" She pressed a kiss to Korra's ear, then began a very slow grind. Barely even there.

"I-it was...wonderful...amazing, perfect, incredible," Korra's hands moved to the one of Asami's throat, and pressed a little, as if encouraging Asami to choke her.

"Oh? You like my hands around your neck, baby?" Asami spoke, and she thought Korra wouldn't respond.

"I love it."

With that, Asami squeezed down on the throat under her hand and her hips became a little sharper. Korra whimpered and got on her tippy toes, managing to get to Asami's height. Asami thrusted sharply until she heard Korra speak.

"Wait..."

Asami stopped the squeezing of her hand and stilled her hips, "Sorry, you okay?"

"Yesss...I just d-don't think I can take this standing up. I'm super sore. If you want to go on, we can go to the bed. Can't promise I'll be able to move much," Korra spoke softly and Asami pulled out. Korra winced and took a breath in between her teeth.

"Shit, sorry baby. Did I pull out too fast?" Asami asked with worry in her tone.

"Yeah," Korra turned around and Asami smiled at being able to see her girlfriend's face for the first time in a while, "But it's okay."

Asami nodded and couldn't help but lean in to kiss Korra. She cupped her girlfriend's jaw and was about to get closer but then realized the dildo wasn't letting her, so she pulled away from the kiss and saw that Korra was tired, as in way too tired to keep going.

"You alright?" Asami asked, beginning to losen the straps.

"Yeah! Yeah! You...you don't have to take it off, baby, we can continue on the bed, I know you want to," Korra smiled and Asami looked up, raising an eyebrow at her.

"It's okay if you wanna take a break, or we can stop for the day. Don't exert yourself just because I'm horny all the time," Asami chuckled, walking away to place the dildo down on the island.

Korra nodded, "Sorry, um...just still a little cloudy, I guess."

"It's okay, wanna take a shower and then nap?"

Korra nodded, and walked to Asami. Wrapping her arms around her neck, she kissed her. It was a little slow, clearly out of tiredness, but it still made Asami happy. They moved their lips together for some long seconds. Asami had her arms around Korra's waist, happy that she could pull her closer to her body this time.

"Thank you for that, and sorry I can't go on right now. I'll make it up to you, yeah?" Korra said after disconnecting their lips.

"Korra, you don't have to apologize for anything," Asami tucked a hair behind Korra's ear, "You're amazing, thank you for letting me do that. Thank you for yesterday and today, honestly."

Korra planted a kiss on Asami's lips, and with that, they headed towards the bathroom. They showered together, washed each other's hair, gave each other little kisses...

Asami couldn't have asked for a better way to start her day, and to think, there was a whole afternoon and night, and one more day for them filled her up with happiness.

She'd taken the weekend off to spend time with Korra after Ginger's party, and although they were definitely just going to stay inside the whole weekend, Asami loved the time she got to spend with her girlfriend. Loving her, pleasing her, also while getting pleased herself, holding her without having to worry about work. It would be more than an amazing weekend for Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	3. restraining ourselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami wants to thank Korra for how amazing she has been, and what better way to do so than putting on a show for her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh so sorry that this took me over a month ): college started piling up and i was working on other short stories and fics, hope i didn’t keep anyone waiting.
> 
> this is the last chapter of this little smut story, aka my first ever public story, and im super happy i wrote this (((: 
> 
> this chapter is hella dirty but also fluffy. hope u guys enjoy  
> *minor knife play and hella feels warning*

Asami played mindlessly with Korra's fingers, her back to her girlfriend's chest. She could feel the up and down of Korra's breathing behind her, it was relaxing and set her mind into a peaceful place. She brushed her thumb over Korra's knuckles, which were still slightly bruised, then stroked with each finger lovingly and gently.

After yesterday morning, the two women had decided to just have a lazy weekend in. They deserved it, deserved to get a break where they could just hold each other, be with each other. They didn't have any sex, since Korra was too sore to do so, but Asami didn't really care.

She wanted to cherish the amount of time they got together, whatever they did during that time was okay with her, as long as it was just the two of them. After months of Korra constantly being thousands of miles away playing games all over the world, she wanted nothing more than to just be with her girlfriend.

Now it was Sunday early night, they had finished their fifth movie of the day, and were seemingly tired of looking at the large screen. Korra was particularly good at picking movies; they were always entertaining so it was fun watch them. But, now Asami just wanted to talk about things that weren't just movies or food since she had a few questions in mind, ones that she didn't ask yesterday due to the heat of the moment right after a certain conversation sparked.

The 90's rom-com Korra had picked had just begun playing the ending credits when Asami asked, "Hey, I was wondering. When we decide to start a family, who would be the donor? Or, do you want to have them another way?”

She turned around ever so slightly to look at Korra's face properly. Korra turned off the TV and looked at Asami curiously.

"Well," Korra cleared her throat, seemingly taken aback by the question, "the only people capable of giving us what we would need are Mako and Bolin, we don't really have a broad amount of options in that department.” Korra said, moving the arm that had been wrapped around Asami's waist to play with her hair.

"Hm...then you'd like for it to be one of them?" Asami had already thought of them, since it was true they were their only friends capable of providing them help in that situation.

"I mean, it depends..."

"Depends on what?" Asami twisted on the couch to face Korra. She kneeled between Korra's legs casually.

Korra scratched at her jaw, "I want them to have something of me, you know?" When Asami gave her a confused look, she continued on "I mean, if you wanted to get pregnant for the first one, it wouldn't have any of my genes, since Mako and Bolin are Japanese and Chinese. You're mostly Japanese, so you know they'd definitely look like you, but nothing like me."

Korra sighed after she was done talking, and Asami bit her lip, trying to hold back a smile. But, Korra clearly caught on and raised an eyebrow.

Asami gave a cheeky laugh, "You said 'first one' as in you'd have way more kids with me," She raised both eyebrows playfully and poked at Korra’s stomach. Korra rolled her eyes and chuckled, placing a hand on Asami's shoulder momentarily to push her away.

“Oh, shut up.” Korra laid back against the couch armrest to sit properly once again.

Asami let out a few small laughs before speaking, "No, but seriously, that's totally understandable. I'm assuming you'd like some Inuit or Filipino in them?"

"Yeah," Korra nodded, "It's stupid, but it'd be cute to see what a mix of us looks like," She reached up to move a piece of Asami's hair behind her hair, "Gorgeous green eyes, skin like mine."

She brushed her thumb across Asami's cheek.

"Or, your amazing blue eyes with my black hair..." Asami reflected for a moment.

”Well, if we wanted my blue eyes it’d have to be someone from my tribe, but it’s pretty small so...” Korra shrugged.

Asami thought for a few seconds, then smiled cheekily, “We could use Tonraq!”

Korra’s face practically grew in horror at the suggestion and Asami couldn’t help but laugh, “Fuck no! That’s so weird, that kid would be like my step-sibling? Half-sibling? Ew, ew no...I don’t even want to think about it.” Korra shook her head, her face still full of horror which made Asami laugh even harder.

”Come on! It’d be a kid that looks like us with your amazing eyes, it’s perfect,” Asami poked her girlfriend’s shoulder.

She shook her head laughing herself, “No, Sami! That’s so weird, maybe someone from my tribe, but _not_ Dad.” Korra punctuated the word with her hand.

Asami pretended to be defeated and sighed, “Fine, okay I guess. We are definitely not using Tonraq as the donor for our kids.”

Korra shook her head and grinned, staring lovingly at Asami once their laughter died down, "Look at us. We're not even married and we’re talking about how our kids are gonna look."

Asami scoffed, "You're the one who hasn't popped the question."

Korra's eyes widened, "I-I, well, you know, I don't want to rush you or something, I wasn't even sure if you were ready for that commitment yet. Which, actually is kind of stupid now that I think about it," She paused for a moment to scratch the back of her neck nervously, "Feels like we've been together forever, and you're pretty much my soulmate in every sense of the word. I know everything about you, you know everything about me. I should definitely ask you to marry me because it's actually ridiculous that I have- _mmf_!"

Asami cut off Korra's rambling with her lips. She tried to keep the kiss brief and tender, but as soon as her hands played with Korra's short brown hair, she opened her mouth to swiftly move her tongue against Korra's. Their lips moved as perfect as always, and Korra tasted beautifully. Asami let out a small, content noise when Korra placed her strong arms around her waist, completely wrapping her in warmth. Before it could get any further she disconnected hesitantly.

"Baby, I wasn't telling you to pop the question right here. I was just joking, I do want to marry you. But, I'm not pressuring you or anything," She looked down at Korra's slightly reddened lips and couldn't resist a peck, "And you don't even have to be the one to propose, I'd love to be the one to do it."

"Hah! As if I'd let you get the chance to do so," Korra gave her a cocky smile—sometimes she wasn't sure if Korra even noticed she was doing it, but she adored it—before leaning up to cup Asami's jaw with one hand, "Get ready to be wifed up soon."

Asami giggled and before she could respond, she was being pulled into a kiss.

Korra moved her hand to grasp at the hair on the back of Asami head, clearly wanting to deepen the kiss as much as possible. Asami couldn't help but stroke up and down Korra's abdomen, which had thankfully been put in display all day. Korra preferred just staying in a sports bra and sweats if they weren't going to do anything. Their mouths moved softly at first, lovingly and gracefully, but the kiss was clearly growing into a feverish hunger by the second. Korra's tongue playfully moved against hers and their lips moved expertly, roughly.

Her other hand snaked around Asami's waist, then lower to Asami's ass. She squeezed, and without letting go of that hold encouraged Asami to straddle her. Asami accepted the offer without thinking twice, her hands placed on either side of Korra's ribs and her backside on her thighs. Korra moved downwards on the couch so that she was fully laying down.

They both knew where this was leading to, it had become an unspoken thing when it was the right time to just fuck each other's brains out. And right now, it was definitely one of those times. They didn’t have a specific reason, sometimes they just needed and wanted to.

They hadn't continued their activities yesterday, and although Asami didn't get mad about it, she was so, _so_ glad she was getting this back.

Asami raked her nails down Korra's abs when she felt another strong squeeze on her ass.

Korra disconnected their lips and hissed, looking down at Asami's hands, " _Fuck_."

It was all she said before diving to kiss Asami's neck. She bit and licked all over, nipping and then soothing those areas with her tongue. Asami was letting out soft moans, she simply adored when Korra kissed her neck, it always sent shivers through her body how well Korra knew the spots that drove her crazy.

Korra stopped kissing her there, only to place their lips together again. As their lips moved, Korra roughly pulled Asami's red cropped tank top down, exposing her breasts to cold air instantly. Asami let out a small noise that just ended up being swallowed by Korra's kisses.

She felt warm hands cup her breasts, thumbs tracing circles around hardening nipples. Asami sat up and pulled Korra with her, and once Korra was sitting upright once again, Asami stopped kissing to bite Korra's bottom lip. She then encouraged Korra with a few pulls downwards on her hair.

Korra smiled up at her, "Want my mouth that bad?" She asked before kissing Asami's sternum.

" _Yesss_...I always do.” Asami spoke breathily, not even surprised at the absolute need in her voice.

Korra chuckled at her response, then looking up to make eye contact with Asami, she pulled the shirt even further down. She quickly took a nipple into her mouth, and just as quickly as she had, Asami threw her head back in pleasure. Korra's tongue was so soft and warm, and every time it circled the peak before sucking it, Asami was letting out moans and needy whimpers. Korra's hands were placed at her ass, and she loved how much Korra appreciated that part of her body.

Asami began a small grind on her lap which caused a groan from Korra's throat. But, she continued working, kissing once again on her sternum before moving to the other breast. Sadly, Asami's tight top had shifted once again to cover her breast.

"Shit," Korra cursed and Asami looked down at her clearly frustrated, "Fuck this shirt."

Asami was barely aware of Korra's hands gripping at the neckline of her top, through her arousal she wasn't really able to tell what was about to happen. Suddenly, her shirt was being ripped apart, as if it was nothing. The noise was loud in the air, but fuck was it arousing watching her girlfriend do that. Korra was so strong and _so_ sexy, that it drove Asami crazy in every good sense of the word.

Asami wasn't even the right state of mind to scold Korra for ripping her shirt, when she simply could have just taken it off.

She didn't get the chance to anyway, because once again Korra worked on her breasts. While one nipple was being tweaked by the familiar index and thumb, the other was being sucked on.

"Oh _fuckkk_...Korra." Asami grasped Korra's hair desperately as she arched her back towards Korra's mouth. Her shirt was still on, just barely hanging off her shoulders.

"I plan on doing so," Korra spoke and the one hand that was free trailed down Asami's stomach. Asami looked down, her eyes nearly closed, to watch Korra's hand dive through her waistband. She wanted to scream when she felt Korra playing with her lower lips through her panties, but suppressed herself by biting her lip, "Oh baby...you're so fucking _wet_. Did you know that? So ready to get fucked by me."

All Asami could do was nod as Korra's fingers swiped up and down her panties.

Her whole body jerked when Korra moved her panties to the side then began making strong but slow circles on her clit. She did not even bother to take off her sweatpants and bra, or Asami's shorts.

One of Asami's hands moved to grasp Korra's wrist, something she did in hopes to keep Korra touching her there forever. Korra's fingers became a little faster, and although Asami loved it, she also wanted to feel more. She wanted Korra inside, fucking her properly until all she could was tremble.

"Korra...I-I need," Asami cut herself off with a moan when Korra moved her hands further downwards, to prod at her entrance.

In all of her daze she managed to look into Korra's eyes, which looked absolutely stunning. So full of hunger and desire, so full of lust and love.

"What? What do you need, Asami? Tell me.” Korra dipped her finger inside, but not enough for Asami to feel much.

Asami cupped Korra's jaw and leaned in for a kiss, which helped her gather up her thoughts, "I-I need you, t-to fuck me. As hard and as fast as you possibly can."

Korra grinned and nodded, but instead of actually just fucking Asami like she desired so bad, she removed her fingers from her shorts. Asami whimpered, lost between confusion, disappointment, arousal, and neediness.

But, before she could voice any of those emotions, Korra had grabbed the bottom of her own bra and pulled it upwards. Asami wanted to reach forward and take her wonderful breasts in her hands, but Korra didn't let her admire for long, she pushed her back on the couch and was taking off her shorts along with her panties in what seemed like milliseconds.

Korra came down to kiss her momentarily, and Asami wrapped her legs instinctively around her girlfriend's waist. Thankfully, Korra didn't wait or tease. After she played for a few short moments with Asami's clit, she used her middle finger to get inside Asami, using an in and out motion that caused Asami to just melt into the couch. Still, she was greedy. She needed more, more of Korra.

She licked Korra's earlobe and her voice turned into a whisper, "Korra, p-please, _more_."

Korra sucked in a breath through her teeth and added her ring finger into the mix. She immediately started pumping in a harsh manner. Asami was a moaning mess, she knew it and she loved it. She loved how Korra made her feel, how she made her shout. She threw her head back into the cushion and enjoyed the blissful feeling she got all over.

"Look at me.” Korra's voice had dropped a bit deeper, and Asami was more than willing to accept the demand. She looked into Korra's eyes, even if it was difficult to do so. Asami could barely keep her eyes open as she was being fucked.

She could feel Korra's breath ghosting against her lips, and she adored it. She loved everything about this moment. It couldn't possibly be more perfect, Korra's breath against her lips, her fingers pumping just how she needed it, her beautiful blue eyes looking down on her.

But, then it got even better. Korra's strong fingers curled and Asami practically screamed. Korra was hard and fast just like she had asked, her fingers masterfully touching against her front wall.

And it was like a button being pushed, because Asami felt her orgasm building up in her stomach suddenly, she felt wetness spilling from her, spilling out even with Korra's fingers inside. It felt so good, and she grabbed onto Korra's shoulders like her life depended on it.

"God! Fuck! Don't s-stop," Asami shouted, her nails scratching down Korra's back. She felt herself coming, so _so_ close. Korra's fingers pressed one more time and-

Korra's phone rang on the coffee table.

Korra went rigid above her, but Asami was so fucking close. "No! No! Don't fucking answer it, ignore it, fuck me, please."

She did her best pleading voice and it worked perfectly, because Korra continued fucking her. Going back and forth from hooking her fingers rapidly, then slowly. Asami felt it build up again, except this time the home phone rang. Asami ignored it and she kissed Korra trying to coax her back in. She _had_ to come.

" _Hey...uh, Korra,_ " The fucking voicemail, of course, " _Uhhh, I am so fucking drunk._ "

Asami lightly fisted Korra's chest. Mako's voice infuriated her in these moments, and completely turned her off. She looked to the side, eyebrows furrowed in anger as she looked at the phone.

" _And_ ," He hiccuped, " _I'm at this bar, man. Something like '_ Cruisers _'. Some dude touched up on me and it made me feel really gross and weird and he hasn't stopped following me around_ ,"

"Shit," Korra's head dropped to Asami's shoulder.

" _Bolin isn't answering, no one is, so please can you come pick me up? He's been grinding on me and groping me and I'm too d-drunk to tell him to fuck off without him taking me seriously. I'm in the bathroom and I'm freaked out. P-please come pick me up, I can't walk home like this_."

He had hiccuped and stammered a few times, but at least he was coherent enough to make full sentences.

Asami flinched when Korra removed her fingers as gentle as possible, then stood. She angrily crossed her arms to cover her breasts. She wasn't necessarily mad at Korra or Mako. But, fuck, not getting her orgasm _hurt_. She huffed when Korra leaned down to kiss her.

"I'm really, _so_ fucking sorry baby, but he doesn't sound safe at all," Korra put on her bra, "When I come back I'll give you the most mind blowing orgasms you've ever had, okay?"

Asami looked up into her girlfriend's sweet gaze and her anger faltered, "It's okay, just come back soon, please."

She sat up and pressed a kiss to Korra's lips.

Korra nodded and walked towards the elevator, Asami heard shuffling, most likely Korra putting on a hoodie and shoes. She sighed and looked down. Her shirt —or what was left of it— was hanging off her shoulders, she sighed and took it off. She would need to throw it out, but she didn't really mind. It wasn't an amazing top or anything, and the way Korra just ripped it like it was nothing was something that would be engraved in Asami’s mind.

She hastily put on her panties and shorts, walked to the kitchen to throw away the ruined shirt and then went upstairs.

The way Korra treated her during sex was so amazing, and this weekend has been more than proof of it. Still, she always craved more. And, she thought she would have gotten it just now. Asami seriously hoped Mako was okay, but she was so upset at her lost moment with Korra she could only sulk as she laid down on the bed.

She turned, picked up her phone on the nightstand and saw that Mako had called her first a few times. Asami exhaled, then put her phone to charge. She then looked up at the ceiling and thought for a few moments, what could she do now?

She could take a nap, wait for Korra to come back and give her some mind blowing orgasms, but she wasn't really tired. Asami just stared at the ceiling for a few moments, her hands tracing up and down her stomach, before an idea came up.

Maybe she could do something to surprise Korra for when she came back? Something to thank her for what she's done this weekend for her? For what she let Asami do to her. Something that will make Korra fuck her into the bed just like she had two nights ago.

She bit her lip as she thought over what to do , her bare back rubbing against the silk of their bed. Just then, as she felt the red silk against her back, multiple ideas came up in her head.

_Asami Sato, you are a genius._

*****

Once Korra pressed the key in and pushed the button to the apartment, she rolled her neck and leaned back against the back wall. She let out an exasperated breath, dealing with Mako had proven to be quite difficult. He was way too drunk to walk, and had to practically be carried out of the bar. Korra had driven him to Bolin's, who hadn't picked up the phone because Opal and him had left their apartment to get something to eat. But, now Mako was safe and sound tucked in one of Bolin's extra rooms.

Korra sighed and ran a hand through her hair, getting Mako home safe didn't exactly take long, but she still wished she could have stayed with Asami.

When the elevator dinged, indicating she had reached the apartment, she walked inside and took off her hoodie to hang it up, followed by her shoes.

Once she walked into the living room and didn't see any sign of her girlfriend she called out, "Asami? I'm back!"

She didn't get a response so she assumed her girlfriend had gone to their room. As Korra quickly made her way upstairs, some music could be heard. She didn't think much of it as she pushed the door to their room open. As soon as she did she let out a small gasp and her eyes widened.

The blinds were completely shut, a few candles the only source of light. It gave the room a nice, beautiful warm glow.

But, the best part: Asami was laying down on her back, a black sheer, lace top which perfectly exposed her midriff and left her pink nipples completely visible, black matching panties with a few straps hanging loosely were moved to the side as she touched herself slowly. Once Asami had heard her gasp she opened her eyes.

Even from afar Korra could see just how much lust and desire pooled in those green eyes. The green eyes she loved so much.

"Hey Korra," Asami grinned and moved her hand. She kneeled on the bed, "I've been touching myself for what feels like hours," She pouted feigning innocence, "But...it just doesn't feel the same as your fingers when I'm about to come."

Korra swallowed, trying to gather up her thoughts, "Then let me make you come."

Korra spoke confidently before taking off her sweatpants faster than she ever had before and walked to the bed, but as quickly as she had made her way over to Asami, her girlfriend pushed her away gently with a hand on her chest. Before she could question why she wasn't allowed on the bed, Asami signaled to a chair Korra hadn't even noticed when first walking in.

"Actually, I want you to sit there," Asami stood and pulled Korra towards said chair, one without armrests from their barely used dining table. Korra didn't question why, she simply just followed along as Asami sat her down. She was too enamored to care about anything, Asami looked absolutely gorgeous.

Her creamy thighs and long legs exposed, that perfect tight top that seemed to be doing wonders for her breasts.

Asami turned away from her and went over to the speakers, turning the volume up only a bit.

It wasn't a song Korra recognized, but honestly all she cared about in these moments was whatever Asami had planned. It was definitely a sultry, slow song, talking about really dirty things that Korra would have probably laughed at if she was in the right state of mind. But she wasn't, she was way too horny watching as Asami walked over to her.

Asami sat on her lap gracefully, “You can't touch me, unless I say so or there's going to be consequences, got it?"

Korra hated the suggestion, she wanted to run her hands all over Asami's legs, thighs, stomach, breasts, neck, just... _everywhere_.

But, she gave a simple nod and a breathy ' _yes_ ' as a response.

Asami grinned, then turned away from Korra. She planted her feet on either side of where Korra sat and began moving side to side to the song on Korra's thighs. She placed her hands on Korra's knees as she began grinding, and it was nearly impossible for Korra to not run her hands up silky soft thighs. But, then Asami got up to make a show of removing her hair from the low ponytail she had put it on. Korra's mouth was agape once her black hair was out of its confinement. She watched as Asami flipped it over one shoulder and reached to grab Korra's chin between her index and thumb.

She leaned down for a peck, but it simply wasn't enough. Korra let out a frustrated groan, that turned into a happy one as Asami turned around and began moving once again. Her ass looked perfect as she danced exactly to the beat of the song. Korra felt herself growing wetter by the minute at the sight of it. She couldn't help but thrust her hips upwards against Asami's backside. She needed to touch, needed to watch Asami shake and scream below her.

She was utterly speechless when Asami bent down and grabbed onto the area above Korra's ankles and moved her ass side to side.

Korra couldn't help it this time, the hands that had been gripping at the bottom of the chair reached to swipe up Asami's thighs. Asami straightened almost instantly.

"Can't follow my one rule?" Asami turned around and placed her hands on the back of the chair, on either side of Korra's head, "Guess I'll have to do something about those wandering hands."

Korra nearly screamed when there wasn't anymore skin to skin contact, but Asami hadn't taken long to come back. She came back with black silk scarf from their dresser.

"Holy shit, Asami," Was all Korra could say as she felt her arms being pulled back behind the chair to be tied up. She felt Asami check the tightness with two fingers, making sure it wasn’t too uncomfortable.

Asami made her way in front of Korra and kneeled. She kissed Korra's upper thigh, then the other, making Korra whimper instantly. She had left two marks with her rouge lipstick, then moved forward to Korra's stomach. As soon as Korra felt the warm, familiar tongue going up her abs, she moaned. Not even caring how she sounded. Asami looked so good, and when her nails reached the bottom of Korra's bra, she felt shivers everywhere.

"Can I...?" Asami asked sweetly, looking into Korra's eyes pleadingly. All she got was a frantic nod from Korra's part, but instead of taking it off she spoke, " _Tch_ , actually..."

Asami stood up straight, and although Korra wanted to turn around to see where Asami was going, her hands being tied up behind her made it impossible to turn around. She could only hear some rattling at their desk and after a few moments, Korra felt something metal tracing down her sternum. A knife.

"Uh...w-what the hell are you doing?" Korra's eyes widened as the black pocket knife's blunt edge traced to the top part of her bra then went downwards. It was actually stupid how aroused she was by the action, it gave her an exhilarating feeling she just didn’t have any words to describe, something she couldn't explain. Still, Asami had never done this and it freaked her out at first, but now she was panting as the knife tip traced her abs.

It never got deep enough to cause any damage, but was definitely sending shivers down Korra's spine.

”Is this okay?” Asami asked against her ear, and _fuck_ was it more than okay.

”Y-yes.”

"You ripped my shirt like it was nothing, so now you owe me a shirt," Asami whispered, "It's only fair I get to rip this bra off you. The thing that's keeping me away from your fucking... _mmm_ ," Asami moaned, "Amazing tits."

She licked Korra's earlobe and then placed a soft peck on the side of her neck. Korra struggled against the scarf, she was so turned on it was unreal. Then, the knife got back to the top of Korra's bra. Asami put her thumb on the blunt part to get a better grip and all of a sudden Korra's bra was being ripped right down the middle. Korra gasped, her chest heaving as she looked down when her breasts bounced, almost obscenely so.

She heard a clatter, realizing Asami had thrown the knife elsewhere. Asami's cold, soft hands move towards her breasts, and she fondled them for a few moments before walking around to face Korra.

Asami kneeled in between her legs just like before, but this time she kissed ever so slowly up one of Korra's legs. Once Asami got to the juncture between her hip and thigh she bit softly, grinning when she heard one of Korra's whimpers.

Korra would normally be embarrassed by such sounds, but she couldn't bring herself to care when Asami placed a long peck on the center of her panties.

Korra bit her lip, her abs clenched, and she knew the wet spot on her panties would be incredibly noticeable right now.

Asami maintained eye contact and as she hooked her fingers on Korra's waistband, she looked up questioningly. Korra gave her a simple nod, and lifted up her hips as best as she could so the panties could be off. If she didn't feel Asami's tongue soon, she would explode.

Instead of her tongue, Asami opted to use her fingers as she reached Korra's cunt. Korra spread her legs wide, giving Asami more space to work with. Her thumbs traced Korra's outer lips slowly, then she gasped, almost teasingly, "You're so wet, Korra," Asami thumbs played with the outside area of her clit, not touching directly where Korra wanted her, "Is it all for me?"

"A-always," Korra wanted Asami's tongue so bad, it felt like it was her lifeline.

Asami smiled then shifted forwards. Her thumbs spread Korra's pussy, and her tongue instantly did a long swipe, lapping up wet heat from Korra's entrance to then reaching her clit.

" _Mmf_ ," Korra moaned and her mouth fell open, Asami did the motion again, "Fuck, Asami!”

Her instincts told her to reach for Asami's hair, but her arms were impossible to move with her wrists tied. Asami’s widened tongue swiped up and down, lapping up all the wetness Korra was spilling, then hitting Korra's throbbing, swollen clit. Korra was panting, her mouth hung open. Asami still had her lower lips spread apart with her thumbs, and it was making her more sensitive than she thought she ever could be.

Every swipe of her tongue, every teasing to her entrance was sending her so close over the edge. She thought she could come just with the teasing circles on her clit, and she wouldn't complain about it. But, just as she craned her neck to tell Asami to keep going just how she was, Asami locked her clit in a harsh suck.

" _Oh! Oh!_ Fuck! Asami, sh-shi-shit," She stammered and started grinding against Asami's mouth. She couldn't keep looking into Asami's eyes, no matter how hard she tried. Korra's orgasm was building up too fast, too sudden, that it was impossible to maintain any sort of lock on Asami's eyes.

When Asami's tongue licked her clit, making circles for short few seconds and then sucking it back in, that's when she jerked and came. Korra felt her come dripping to her thighs and down to the chair, there was so much she could barely believe it. She was trembling, her chest heaved, and her thighs had closed, practically locking Asami there.

Asami's sucking became slow licks, and Korra's body jerked each time that warm, wonderful tongue licked.

Eventually, Asami gradually came to a stop.

"Holy fuck, Asami. Baby...you're so, wow..."

It was all Korra was able to say, because soon Asami stood up and kissed her, smiling against her lips. The kiss was messy, fast, and needy. But, it was wonderful, like always.Korra moaned at her own taste against Asami's hungry mouth and reveled everything that had just happened.

"Was that good?" Asami smirked and turned away towards the bed, sitting on the edge and spreading her legs wide.

"So fucking amazing, baby.” Korra licked her lips as her girlfriend took off her panties.

Korra was practically drooling at the sight of Asami's lower lips. She was coming down slowly from her mind shattering orgasm, and the sight in front of her nearly killed her. Korra would do anything to be buried in between those legs, she _craved_ being there.

Asami used two fingers to spread her lower lips. They were swollen, glistening with wetness, pink on the outside, but an even lighter shade on the inside. There was a small amount of hair, trimmed down and well kept.

Korra licked her lips again, her mouth getting dryer by the second, "Fuck...let me," Korra looked up into Asami's eyes, "Taste you, please."

Asami grinned, "Oh, Korra... did you forget that you didn’t follow the only rule I gave you?"

Korra gritted her teeth, her post-orgasm high completely gone now, but she didn't have anything to say as she watched Asami make circles on the stiff bud of her clit. She bit her lip trying to suppress groans as best as she could. Watching Asami's pussy grow wet drove her crazy, because she wasn't there to lap it up with her tongue or fingers. She rubbed her thighs together trying to get rid of how her own body craved another orgasm.

Asami spread her glistening folds even further before dipping in with two fingers. She hissed, and quickly got to work. Korra moaned at how stretched her girlfriend looked, struggling against the restraint. Asami's two fingers worked an in and out. She wished it was her instead, driving Asami crazy with her fingers.

Korra swallowed, she couldn't just sit while Asami drove herself to an orgasm. She had to do something. Something to prove she still had all the power when it came to these things, she's let Asami go on her power play for too long. Yesterday and right now. It was enjoyable, amazing even, but ultimately, Korra wanted to have power, selfish as it was.

"You can't come."

Asami chuckled, "Who says I can't?"

"Me, I say so," Korra's eyebrows furrowed, "If you make yourself come, I'll deny you once you let me out of this chair, no matter how much you beg to have my tongue on your clit and my fingers inside you until you come, I simply won't do it," Asami bit her lip and looked at her with half lidded eyes.

"You wouldn't dare." She laughed defiantly.

Korra shrugged then sat back, legs spread wide confidently, glad that she had some power back even while she was tied down, "Try it then. Make yourself come and when you let me out of here, I'll fuck you how you want: hard, fast, rough...but right as you’re about to go over the edge, I'll pull you back faster than you can think about."

Asami gasped, looking like she was considering getting up to get Korra for a moment. But she threw her head back as she worked on herself again.

"Asami.” Korra warned, but Asami continued pumping and panting. Her breasts bounced as she breathed harshly, trying to get ahold of herself as she pumped her fingers. She went faster this time, then started hooking her fingers.

" _Oh_...Korra, baby. I-I can't hold back," Asami gasped and moaned, throwing herself back on the bed.

Korra bit her bottom lip, "Asami, stop it."

Korra began working on the knot of the black scarf behind the chair, it was really difficult not being able to see what she was doing, but she started to feel it losen against her wrists eventually. It wasn't a complicated one, she had quickly realized.

She couldn't deny it was hot to be tied down like this, she liked it more than she would ever admit to Asami, but she couldn't deny herself anymore. She continued working as Asami moaned and gasped mixes of curses, Korra's name, and unintelligible words.

"Oh, Korra," Asami moaned and right when she did, Korra felt the scarf fall off. She moved to the bed faster than humanly possible, her ripped bra falling off in the process, and put her hand on Asami's wrist. Asami gasped, clearly surprised Korra had gotten out of the restraint.

Korra knew Asami wouldn't be able to hold back this orgasm, she was way too close, so she simply moved her hand to guide Asami's fingers as best as she could. She leaned down and pressed kisses to Asami's neck, then made her way down to one breast and bit a nipple as best as she could through Asami's lace top. Asami arched instantly into her body, heat began growing between them, and soon enough she was shaking. Moaning out Korra's name and letting out harsh pants.

Korra let her girlfriend ride out her orgasm for a few moments before wrapping the same hand that guided Asami's fingers around her wrist. She removed Asami's hand from inside herself and pushed it away.

"Take your top off.” Korra said simply before diving down to kiss Asami's hipbone, then below her belly, then lower to Asami's patch of hair.

She looked at Asami as she struggled to sit up, but managed to successfully take off the final part of the lingerie.

Instead of laying back down though, Asami propped herself up on her elbows. Korra locked her blue eyes with the green ones she adored, and right when she did she made a long, broad swipe up from Asami's center to her clit. Then quickly dipped her tongue inside.

*****

"Fuck!" Asami yelped, reaching out with one hand to grasp her girlfriend's brown hair. She pulled down, trying to keep Korra's warm tongue working inside of her. Korra had her strong arms wrapped around Asami's thighs, holding them down with as much force as she was able to muster. Asami knew that if Korra wasn't as strong as she was, her hips would have been moving off the bed like a maniac.

Korra moved out of her entrance, swiped up to her clit and began side to side motion with the strong, wet muscle. At first it was a slow movement, but then it grew in speed. Asami grabbed onto her breast with her free hand, moaning contently as Korra worked on her.

She didn't know if Korra really was going to deny her orgasms, but she hadn't exactly come without Korra. Technically, Korra _had_ guided her to coming.

As Korra's tongue swiped down once again to her entrance, all of her thoughts simply vanished. All she cared about was Korra's tongue inside of her cunt making the most amazing movements. The music was still playing, she had been planning on turning it off after the lap dance and knife moment, but completely forgotten herself when she got a taste of Korra.

The knife was something Asami hadn't even been sure about, it was something she kept in her purse for protection. But, in the back of her mind she wondered how it would feel for it to come to play in bed.

Korra's sudden thumb on her clit made her back arch almost impossibly high. Asami's legs came up to wrap around Korra's neck, heels digging onto shoulders in order of keeping her close.

Asami yelled out when Korra's thumb was replaced by her tongue, sucking and licking proudly at her clit. Asami smiled in a dream like state, all because she instantly felt her orgasm building. She’d _finally_ get to come.

Out of nowhere, Korra’s tongue stopped, once again a thumb was making small circles directly on the throbbing nerve.

”Do you think you deserve to come?” Korra asked lowly from between her thighs, ending the question with a rough bite on Asami’s inner thigh.

Asami hips jerked upwards in desperation, “Yes! Yes. I do...please, your tongue...fingers, _anything_ , I need it.”

Asami was desperate, she physically couldn’t handle whatever game Korra was playing at.

”Weren’t you trying to defy me not more than 5 minutes ago?” Korra spoke through her teeth, her thumb working harsher as she stood to her full height.

“I-I,” Asami trembled under Korra’s touch, Korra was being so sexy and somehow incredibly infuriating. 

“That wasn’t rhetorical,” Korra once again spoke through gritted teeth.

Asami panted and looked at Korra’s face, she looked incredible looking down at her like that, “I’m s-sorry, Korra. I should have listened. Please... _please_ , let me come.”

”Mmm. You know who controls your orgasms, don’t you?” Korra leaned down, her breasts touching Asami’s. Asami was a panting mess, she couldn’t even respond especially when she felt two fingers at her entrance, teasing her, “Me.”

With that, two fingers were inside her. Hooking up against her front, swollen, throbbing wall. She felt her muscles clenching around Korra. It was incredible how well she knew Asami, it would never not shock her how masterfully those fingers worked. How much dexterity they had, how accurate they were. Her muscles clenched impossibly, making Korra’s fingers feel like such a nice, big stretch. Her walls were greedily trying to keep her in there forever. Asami’s mouth was wide open, going on a constant back and forth of moans, pants, screams.

”You feel so good, Korra!” 

“Mmm...I love when you say that,” Korra’s body was flush against her, her mouth right on Asami’s ear, “I control this body and you know it. I control your orgasms, when you come, when you don’t and you fucking love that shit. Don’t you?” Korra’s other hand reached up to grasp at her throat. Asami loved Korra’s hands against her neck, it made her feel so good and utterly at her girlfriend’s mercy.

Everything that Korra said was completely true. She loved being controlled by Korra, for some stupid reason it made her feel free, happy, comfortable.

Asami nodded, her orgasm bubbling up so hard and fast that her vision nearly went black, “I-I, _Fuck_! I love it...s-so fucking much, you c-control me and I love it,” Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and with a few hooks of Korra’s fingers, she came. Harder than she could ever imagine. She felt lips against hers and it was incredibly difficult to respond to Korra’s lips but she managed to do so.

She moved against Korra’s fingers, trying to make her orgasm as long as possible, but eventually she was spent.

She winded down ever so slowly, panting as Korra pecked her lips, then kissed her cheek and the tip of her nose causing Asami to smile dopily. She didn’t wince when Korra removed her fingers, she had it done it so carefully that the emptiness inside her wasn’t achingly terrible.

They looked at a each other for a few seconds, Korra’s knuckles swiping across Asami’s cheek. She smiled and cupped her girlfriend’s jaw, Korra gave her that side smirk and turned her head to the side to kiss Asami’s palm softly. No matter how rough Korra got or said harsh things while they made love or fucked, she was an incredibly soft person and although she very rarely admitted it out loud, she was totally wrapped around Asami’s finger, and so was Asami on hers. 

Asami kissed her, intending to start a make out session before she remembered that she had come two times while Korra only did once, she wanted to even the score a little. It would satisfy her just as much as it would Korra.

She moved a strand of short chestnut hair behind Korra’s ear, ”Wanna sit on my face?” Asami wiggled her eyebrows, getting back to herself.

Korra shook her head in disbelief, “I think you’re too spent to go another round, baby.”

“Come on, I can take it!” Asami pouted, something she had stolen from Korra over the years.

“How about you sit on mine?” Korra leaned down and kissed her throat.

“Nooo...” She tried not to moan when she felt teeth against her throat, “You haven’t come enough, I want to do something for you.”

Korra sat up and made her best possible puppy eyes with the usual pouting lip, “Come on, please? On my face?” 

Asami feigned annoyance with a sigh, but that face always made her melt “Fine,” If it was what Korra truly wanted, she couldn’t deny her, plus it would mean another orgasm for her, and sensitive as she was right now, it’d be fast to get there, just how she liked.

Korra fist went up in the air and Asami rolled her eyes playfully at her girlfriend’s antics while switching their positions so Korra was laying down on the bed. As soon as she made to sit on Korra’s face, her girlfriend gripped her thighs to stop her.

”Turn around, I want you facing the other way,” Korra looked into her eyes, and Asami simply nodded, though she was confused. They usually did this position where they could see each other’s face. But, she quickly put the dots together as she turned away. She knew exactly what Korra would do and it made her smile in anticipation.

Korra pulled her down by her thighs and she felt the wet, familiar muscle back inside her instantly. Asami was more sensitive than before, and she moaned instantly at the feel. Her hips jerked when Korra started doing various patterns across her cunt, but Korra held firmly onto her thighs.

Well, that was until she felt one hand reach for her shoulder, pushing ever so gently.

Asami bit her lip, barely suppressing a smile. _Precisely_ as she had imagined and hoped, Korra was pushing her face down to her own center. 

Right as she reached Korra’s cunt, she admired how her thighs trembled in anticipation and how fucking _wet_ she was. Asami herself was growing wetter than she thought possible, Korra’s tongue working on her swollen, sensitive clit.

Asami couldn’t help herself any longer, she moved her head down and took Korra in her mouth. She immediately got a jerk of Korra’s hips and an even harsher sucking motion on her clit.

They both moaned and hummed into each other, the vibrations surely intensifying the feelings of their tongues. Asami was bobbing her head, lapping up everything Korra had to offer, arms wrapped around beautiful thighs as strong as she was able to, trying to keep her girlfriend’s constant desperate movements controlled.

But, Korra was difficult. She was grinding on Asami’s tongue like her life depended on it. She was also eating out Asami stronger and faster, her tongue all over the place, messy, but still absolutely skilled. Asami could feel herself getting close, and that only gave her more motivation to keep working on her girlfriend’s delicious pussy. 

Asami’s hips had begun moving at their own volition and so did Korra’s. Asami was close, and so was her girlfriend. She felt the clit under her tongue twitching, brown thighs were closing in around her head, keeping her locked there, and she heard Korra’s muffled groans and moans. 

Asami came first though, she was so sensitive from her orgasm from just a few minutes ago, that as soon as Korra’s mouth locked on her clit one more time, she couldn’t hold back her orgasm. She groaned against Korra’s cunt, felt wetness spill out of her, and left crescent shaped indents on Korra’s thighs from how much she needed something to hold on to.

Korra came right after, her hips grinding impossibly desperate and fast against Asami’s widened tongue. Asami simply let her tongue be used, too numb to do much moving.

A few long moments passed until eventually they both calmed down. Korra kissed the back if her thigh and Asami returned the favor to the side of Korra’s. Asami panted as she lifted her face and hips, turning around to face her girlfriend. She practically slumped on Korra’s body, causing a huff to pass through her lips.

Korra let out a laugh, ”You okay?” 

Asami nodded and opened her eyes, “That was...incredible. Thank you so much, Korra.”

Korra kissed the top of her head and wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist to pull them upright to the center of the bed. Asami gathered enough strength to reach a hand out to Korra’s hair, scratching her scalp just how Korra liked. Her girlfriend hummed happily.

Out of nowhere, Korra chuckled, “You...you just pulled out a _knife_ during sex.”

Asami felt herself flush and practically buried her face in Korra’s chest, “I just, I don’t know... I wanted to try it. I hope it wasn’t too much, or that now you think I’m crazy,” Asami tried her best not to sound nervous, but she most certainly did.

Korra cupped Asami’s cheeks to force some eye contact, “For some really strange reason, it was really hot, way too sexy for words.”

Asami giggled then yawned, which completely took her by surprise. Her eyelids began closing without her permission, “Mmm, G’night,”

”No, baby, you can’t sleep with makeup on. You already did on Friday,” Korra scolded her, which was actually quite funny since it was usually Asami who did that.

Asami groaned in disappointment when Korra turned them around and laid her on the bed. Asami tried to reach for Korra, but she was walking away from the bed and into the bathroom, out of view. Asami heard some items moving, then Korra walked back out.

She admired Korra’s naked form as she blew off the candles, opened the blinds slightly, then turned off the music. She didn’t get a chance to say much because Korra was straddling her lower stomach suddenly. Cotton pads and micellar water in hand, she leaned down to go to work.

Asami stared up at her, Korra’s face in full concentration as she took off Asami’s powder foundation. She had to close her eyes once Korra began working on her difficult eye makeup with a new pad. All the while she was running her hands up and down Korra’s thighs. Korra stopped with her eyes and went to work on her lipstick. Asami opened her eyes, her girlfriend looked so beautiful right now. She knows she must look like a dork with how big her smile was.

”What?” Korra scoffed and took her time with Asami’s lipstick.

”You’re so fucking gorgeous...it’s,” Asami struggled to find the right words, “You’re like a goddess.”

Korra’s brown skin flushed, which was an incredibly rare sight.

She didn’t say anything back though, she simply leaned over to the bedside drawer to throw the cotton pads on the trashcan next to it. Korra then opened one of the compartments and got chapstick out. She watched as Korra swiped it over her lips.

As soon as she was done, she put everything away in the drawer.

Korra smiled sweetly, “I’m so lucky to have you, Asami. I don’t know where I would be if I hadn’t met you when I did, I love you so fucking much and I mean that with every part of me,” She then leaned down and placed the softest kiss Asami has ever felt. She momentarily questioned whether it was the chapstick or just Korra’s wonderful lips, “You’re my everything, my forever, and you’re so stunning.”

Asami felt tears prickle at her eyes, but she tried her best to ignore them, “I love you more...and I can’t wait to start a family with you. Soon, hopefully,” She pulled Korra down until her face was against her neck.

Korra kissed her collarbone, “Goodnight Asami.”

Asami had so many more things to say, so many things she had to plan to make Korra officially hers for the rest of her life, but instead she let tiredness consume her, “Goodnight, Korra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> andddd that’s it :D  
> and im definitely going to keep writing more korrasami smut and fluff, but also would like to dive in to multi lok stuff; and other fandoms like spop(catradora) and just other stuff.  
> byeee lol  
> my twitter is @/korrasamiari btw, i just retweet a lot, but still you guys can follow me there (:


End file.
